Tenten: The married Virgin
by rallybabe89
Summary: Neji is married to Tenten for 5 years,and never loved her or touched her. Tenten's tired of being a virgin. Will Tenten ever lose her virginity to someone she cares about or will she be stuck in this loveless marriage? Sakura bashing. TenTen center
1. Chapter 1

**Tenten: the married virgin**

A/N: As I said in my profile I've been in the mood for some NEJITEN angst. This will not be a story focused on Neji and Tenten in a loving relationship. I plan to finish this before starting my sequel to Love Arranged. I promise that this will have a happy ending.

Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1:

There are statistics that mention that some women fantasize about being raped. These studies suggest that these women justify that if they were raped they would not be held responsible for the desires they hold about sex.

For Tenten Hyuuga, rape wasn't an option. Being the weapons mistress of Konoha and married to one of the most prominent clans' branch leader, Neji Hyuuga, she could not possibly be subject to rape.

Truth was that Tenten didn't fantasize about being raped, just sex in general. Five years of marriage had done nothing for the young kunoichi in that her legal husband barely looked at her with desire let alone involved her with sexual acts. Truth was Tenten's marriage was loveless and sexless.

Tenten was a virgin even after five years of being wed.

No one would believe her. Heck she didn't even bother telling anyone about her maritial problems. The Hyuuga clan was too influential for someone to believe that their branch leader was inadequate in bed with his wife.

But Neji wasn't impotent. He just dind't like Tenten. When he had approached Tenten to wed him, the poor girl thought that he was being honest with her and that this was his way of showing her he cared. Countless years of devotion later, Tenten found herself surrounded by lies and Neji's infidelity. Neji never wanted Tenten, he had wanted Sakura. Sakura, the girl he proposed to but couldn't marry due to the clan. They didn't want the former Sasuke-obsessed girl to be a part of the Hyuuga clan. It would be like taking leftovers from the Uchihas and well the Hyuuga's were too good for that.

Sakura didn't even care that Tenten was married to Neji. She still slept with him regardless of the fact that he was married to Tenten. Tenten found this out when she came to Sakura for help with a medical problem. She caught her husband with his pants down on the hospital bed with Sakura on top. Since then Tenten no longer went to Sakura for help, of any kind. Neji seemly ignored Tenten and her reaction. But when Tenten confronted him about it, he simply told her that he would never touch a masculine woman like Tenten. Brown was never his color but pink was his preference.

That was the last day that Tenten slept on the same bed as Neji. The elders wouldn't let them get separate rooms so they were stuck in the same room. Neji didn't even have the decency to let her take the bed. He threw her pillows on the floor and spread himself wide on the bed.

So for three years Tenten slept on the floor of her husband's room.

She learnt that love was something she wasn't destined to have. Destiny; what a weird thing. The same destiny that joined Tenten and Neji in holy matrimony had created a rift in the life and heart of Tenten.

But being the girl she was, she didn't get disheartened. She kept up her training, made ANBU captain and was now a higher rank than Sakura.

All of the Rookie nine knew the relationship of Neji and Sakura causing them both to lose their friends.

When Lee found out, he went about screaming "how un-youthful to cheat on our precious Tenten," and even Gai Sensei had stopped talking to Neji.

Hinata who had learned to accept Neji's hatred had spread her own hatred toward him. After becoming head, Hinata had earned her own glare that could kill babies even though she wasn't mean. Hinata had stopped talking to Neji and had ordered him to only approach her if he had official clan business or remorse about the way he treated Tenten. She had become the Head of the Clan and joined the two branches of the Hyuuga while having Neji be the head of those who didn't have the ability to contact the clan Head.

Naruto had become Hokage but had also earned himself a wife in Ino. After Shikamaru married Temari and left to Suna, Ino had become very upset. Her two best friends didn't have time for her and her at the time boyfriend- Neji- had cheated on her with some slut she had never found. When Naruto saw Ino alone at the training grounds late one night after his Hokage announcement six years ago he didn't hesitate to walk right over to her and console her broken heart.

Most of the Rookie nine had married each other out of love but not Neji. He married Tenten because he was forced to. Tenten thought she could have made Neji learn to love her but all that changed. Now on her way back from Hinata's room Tenten could help but think that her life would never heal. Once more she had walked in on Neji and Sakura's sex encounters. This time in her own room. But Tenten didn't run or shy away from the two. Instead she strutted into her room, glanced a dirty expression at Neji and Sakura and walked to her closet. She changed into her pajamas while the two stared at her for interrupting. Tenten laughed at the memory of what she had told them "Don't stop on my account, you both haven't done so yet so why should you now? Enjoy each other you worthless, heartless beings." She grabbed her pillow, opened the light and read on the floor near the bed. Needless to say that sexing had stopped right there. Apparently Sakura had some form of decency left.

Once Sakura left though, Neji turned violent. He had strode towards Tenten's peaceful form on the floor and choked her awake. Threatening her to never interrupt his "love-making" with Sakura, he closed off a few of Tenten's chakra points and went to shower.

Tenten shuddered as she had to go to Hinata in the middle of the night to open her chakra points. Reflecting on her problems, Tenten decided not to go back to the room where her life's greatest mistake was. Instead she ran off the Hyuuga grounds and headed straight to the Uchiha residence.

* * *

Pulling out the key-shaped pendent that hung around her neck, she inserted the master key and walked right into the main house.

Sasuke was immediately alerted when he noticed Tenten's chakra enter the house. Slowly he dressed himself and allowed her to come into his room. Patting on the space in his bed next to him, he shifted over so Tenten could lay with him.

"Again? When will you learn? You must hate him. Love will only cause you pain. Itachi always said that the only way to beat pain is to hate. Hate him Tenny, please," said Sasuke while pulling Tenten into his chest and letting her cry.

Ironic was that one stoic man who was her husband couldn't care less about her tears but the man who was labeled a traitor by the Hyuuga was the one to comfort her. Tenten might have been older than Sasuke but Sasuke was older than her in terms of relations. His mother was Tenten's mother's elder sister. Neither of the women were part of the Uchiha clan, maybe that's why Sasuke's mother was never like his father, cold. Tenten was Sasuke's cousin who he learned to appreciate at an early age. Her aim in weapons was always on the mark, while he trained with her to improve his own.

Sasuke looked down at his cousin and noticed the red points on her body. His own blood began to boil but he remembered the promise he made his Tenny when she wedded the asshole five years ago. He wasn't allowed to touch Neji or let Neji know that Tenny and him were related. But if he had, then maybe the elders wouldn't have allowed Neji to marry Tenny and that way she could have been loved.

* * *

Neji sat up in his bed wondering where the hell Tenten went. He had shut off her chakra points and she couldn't have gone too far. Using his Byakugan he had known that she was in Hinata-sama's room two hours ago but where the hell did that bitch go now?

If the elder's found out that she was gone then he would be in deep trouble. What if she finally left him? Would he then be able to stay with Sakura? Neji fisted his sheets in his hands and then lept out of his window. He needed to find that bitch before she disgraced him in front of anyone.

Running across town with his Byakugan was tricky by when Neji finally noticed her chakra patterns he also noticed the one right next to hers. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_edit: 12/2008_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't own Naruto. Wow two chapters in one night! Whoppee!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Neji approached the Uchiha sector of the town and broke through the window of the main house where his wife's chakra was present next to that bloody traitor. If only that traitor came back earlier than maybe just maybe Neji could have been married to the woman of his choice. Just maybe the clan elders would have allowed him to marry Sakura since if they had known that Tenten was associated with the kidnapping.

"Why in the world is every God-damn woman in some form of relation with the Uchiha? Even Tenten who had never shown interest in anyone besides me is fucking the Uchiha. Then they worry about STD's and me. That slut, how the hell can she fuck with the honor and respect of the Hyuuga clan? She wouldn't know honor if it hit her in the face, because she had no clan to being with. That whore. I wonder if I call the elders and show them this if I can get out of this cursed marriage?" thought Neji.

Breaking open the window in the Uchiha's room, Neji snapped a couple of pictures of Tenten in the arms of Sasuke. The bright flashes woke the two up and they looked at Neji with shock in his face.

The both of them didn't realize that it was late and that Tenten was still in the house with Sasuke. Shifting slowly from Sasuke,Tenten noticed that Neji's chakra was calm but still in some form raging. Maybe there was some hope for her to get him to love for.

"So why didn't you tell me you were fucking the Uchiha? I wouldn't have minded especially if you would have told me before we got married so I could have married Sakura instead," Neji said while smirking.

Maybe there was never any hope to make him love her. She was _destined _not to be loved.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and replied while keeping an eye out for his cousin.

"You know just because you're a cheat doesn't mean she is. Just because you're a fucking man-whore doesn't mean she is. She's as pure as heaven itself and she's been saving that purity for you. But you've chosen damaged left-over flowers instead of pure-untouched heaven itself. If Tenten wasn't my cousin and if I wasn't in love with someone else then I would have gladly taken her for myself," replied Sasuke.

"Cousin? That bitch has no family. She's probably slept with every man in Konoha and you vouch for her purity. I bet the only that hasn't fucked that slut is me. Even Jiraiya and Kakashi have probably fucked her," Neji said reaching for a trembling and sobbing Tenten.

Three, two , one…the sharingan swirled in Sasuke and using his own torture technique trapped Neji in his worst nightmare.

Tenten didn't want to stay with Neji anymore. He called her a slut, a whore and doubted her purity. Hilariously Tenten was the only one left 'pure' in the sense that she hadn't had sex with anyone. Even Neji's own cousin, the shy ever innocent Hinata, had slept with Sasuke, her secret boyfriend.

Tenten watched while Neji clasped his forehead and his seal immediately activated itself because of his nightmare.

Neji saw things that he wouldn't like to see in reality. He saw his love, Sakura, fucking every man in Konoha. He thought he had been her first but being the accomplished medic-nin that she was, she had repaired her hymen every time she had sex. But he saw that her _real_ first time was with Gaara. Neji watched as Gaara was being begged by Sakura to have sex with her. Apparently Gaara didn't care two bits about the pink kunoichi and decided that as long as she kept her mouth shut about sleeping with him, he'd fuck her.

Neji saw bits of Sakura's diary where she wrote that sometimes she'd fuck just men of power and strength. She even had Kakashi drugged so she could ride him. The poor man woke up the next day not knowing how he got home and why he was naked. Neji could feel the blood drawing from where he bit himself in his mouth.

Sasuke knew that these truths would cause Neji pain. But Neji had to know.

Leaving Neji in his nightmare, Sasuke transported himself and Tenten to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Tenny, you just sleep here. I'll try to get Naruto to give you a long mission so you could get away for a while. But before that you have to file for a divorce from that animal," he said resting her on the bed after a not sleeping on it for years.

Tenten felt repulsed by the bed. Honestly she couldn't even sleep on it anymore after knowing that Neji had Sakura on this same bed. As soon as Sasuke left the room to talk to Hinata, Tenten ran into Hanabi's room and crawled into the bed with her other cousin-in-law.

The young sweet girl looked up to the weapons mistress. Hanabi saw that Tenten had to endure more pain that any of the Hyuuga could. Physical pain was one matter but pain of the heart was another. Seeing your husband, the man you love, making love to one of your former best friends was both physically and emotionally painful. Shifting over a bit, Hanabi let her cousin-in-law cry herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hina, we have to do something. She can't keep enduring this pain. This type of torture will cause her to go insane. Can't you do something for her? You're the clan leader, the head, so you should find a way to get her a divorce from him. Hina, the only reason we're hiding _us_ is because of your position. I can't see her in so much pain. She deserves the love he gives that bitch," Sasuke said while leaning into the embrace of his secret fiancé.

The two had been hiding their relationship a secret because Hinata could lose her role as head. Until Sasuke proved his loyalty again to Konoha, he wouldn't be respected by the Hyuuga.

But at least they had each other's love, where Tenten didn't have love, but an empty relationship.

"I'm going to need pure evidence that he's been cheating on Tenten-san. If I can't get the elders to red-handedly catch him then I can't help her. Maybe if we send her away for a while we can trap him," replied Hinata kissing Sasuke forehead while he buried himself in her chest.

* * *

The next morning came and Neji was shifted to the hospital. The nurses reported extensive damage to his brain, but nothing that would hinder his life as a ninja. They also reported that he was in some form of physical stress. Sakura was appointed his doctor as she was the only one qualified to treat mental damage.

She avoided touching him. If he couldn't be his normal, stoic, cold yet sexy person in bed, then she would have nothing to do with him. She needed a man to satisfy her needs and she didn't care who the man was. She had never planned on marrying Neji, once she was through with him or once he lost his power, she would leave him.

* * *

An Anbu knocked on Hanabi's window at around 5 in the morning. Tenten was to report to the Hokage office immediately for a mission. Grabbing her uniform, she hoped that she could leave the village and Neji for a long time. Every time she was given a mission she wished for two things: love or death.

Maybe this time she would find love.

* * *

_edit: 12/2008_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

A.N: I'm not changing my mind. It's a TenShino story because well Shino gets no loving in general and Tenten gets no loving in this story. Neji will meet his own doom.

This is just going to be a long chapter because I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

Chapter 3

As Tenten sat in the Hokage's office she noticed that there was an eerie chill in the air. Something bad was about to happen. Five years of being unwanted has caused Tenten to lose all of her optimism.

Tenten had always wished for love or death within each one of her missions after marrying Neji. The only thing that died was her heart because of the lack of love, and her enemies.

"Sheesh Ino. Chocolate is chocolate. I didn't know that it comes in different types. Milk, Dark, Light, Skim and goat chocolate. Who eats chocolate made from goats? That's disgusting!" yelled Naruto at his wife in the back room of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto. I swear I have no idea why I decided to marry you. You can't even get your wife chocolate when she's carrying _your_ child," Ino started crying.

Tenten smiled at the innocence of Naruto and Ino's relationship. Oh she would have killed to have a relationship with Neji like that. She had even accepted that he would never love her. She had asked, no begged, him to even once look at her with desire.

* * *

_Flash back:_

"Neji please just once" said Tenten on her knees in front of Neji.

"Tenten you should know that I would never touch you, let alone give you such a thing," said Neji. He then kicked her to the side and watched as she broke down.

For the normally strong kunoichi, she always turned weak in front of Neji. Every time he came in front of her she feared for her life, for her heart.

"Neji please, just once, touch me. I won't ask you again. I just want a child. Your child, especially if I can't have your love," Tenten said wiping her tears.

Smack. Neji smacked her and she couldn't stop him.

" YOU will never be the one to bear my child."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tenten didn't know why she even cared. Why did she even love him? He wasn't worth it.

Naruto finally came into the office and put down the ice pack that was on his head.

"Sorry Tenten-chan, Ino's been awfully moody lately. This pregnancy thing is too much. I swear we're not having any more kids after this," he laughed.

Tenten could imagine Naruto as a good father. Why didn't she ever consider him? Why did she always focus on Neji? There were so many other men in Konoha that she could have fallen in love with so why did she chose the one that didn't deserve her heart?

Naruto then turned serious while taking out the mission scroll that was most likely for Tenten.

"So Hyuuga Tenten, you are assigned an S-rank mission with Shino Abarume. The two of you must track and kill this man by the end of the month. I would have assigned a Hyuuga with you but since Hinata's the head she wouldn't be able to accompany you on this mission," the Hokage said.

Tenten visibily cringed at the sound of Hyuuga being added to her name. At one point in time she would have giggled like a fangirl at the addition to her name but now it held no meaning, no promise. Tenten was glad that Naruto had not mentioned Neji as a possibly partner since his Hyuuga eyes were better than Hinata's. But Shino was a good chose at tracking also. His bugs could smell and sense chakra even if it was the minutest amount. He could place one of his bugs on the man they were assigned to assassinate. That way no matter who he turned into, the shinobi could pay attention to him.

Shino entered the room in a whirl of bugs and dropped his ANBU mask. Tenten wasn't afraid of the bugs even though she had once told Neji that she didn't like them. Tenten recalled that day smugly. It was right after Neji had become a jonin. Tenten was training by herself that day and suddenly a bug came in front of her face. She didn't think much about it until she saw Neji coming in closer. Then she screamed. Thinking that she was under attack Neji rushed to her aid. When he found her on the floor he asked her what was wrong and she told him that the bug scared her. He then pulled her into a hug and comforted her. Years later Neji confessed that the act had only reminded him of Sakura and her fear of bugs and that was the only reason he embraced her.

"Ohayo Shino-kun. That was quite an impressive," Naruto chimed as Shino sat next to Tenten to retrieve information about the newest assignment.

"As I was saying, you both are going on a tracker-hunter mission to get this guy named Hiroshim. No matter what happens you must find and annihilate him. He's been rumored to be a shape-shifter; someone who uses Transformation jutsu's without the use of chakra or hand signals. It would be best if you two leave by tonight because his location will always change. The only thing we know to identify him is that no matter what he shifts into he will always leave this strange double-reversed triangle to mark his prey. He usually kills women- so Tenten be careful- and usually hangs out in strip clubs and bars. The two of you must always be in one or the other of these places. That's one of the reasons I chose you Shino. With your bug clones, you can be in the bar while also keeping an eye on Tenten in the strip club. Whatever alibi you both want to use is okay, you can be blood-related or boyfriend-girlfriend. Hiroshim normally heads after girls in relationships so it's suggested that you both pretend to be in a romantic relationship of some sort," Naruto explained.

"So that's the reason he didn't want Neji working with me. No matter how professional Neji is, he would never behave in any sort of "romantic" way towards me. Well Shino-kun, wait where did that suffix come from, well he's better at pretending than Neji is any day," thought Tenten.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Hyuuga-chan, we'll meet at the gates at around six tonight, please make sure to eat before because we won't be able to stop until we reach the town where Hiroshim is staying," Shino said.

"Shino-kun, please don't call me Hyuuga-chan, just Tenten. This mission requires us to be in a pretend "romantic" relationship, and even with my inexperience with good relationships, I know that a boyfriend doesn't call his girlfriend by her husband's last name," Tenten clarified while bidding the Hokage farewell and promising Shino that she would meet him at the gates.

* * *

Once Tenten left though, Shino's calm demure attitude was replaced by an angry one where he launched himself at Naruto grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the window covered wall.

"Naruto, WHY? I told you my biggest secret and you put me on this mission. How in the world am I supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend?" Shino said shaking the Hokage and forgetting all protocols.

Ino stepped into the Hokage's office and saw the spectacle in front of her.

"Shino-kun, this was actually my idea. You know that Tenten and Neji don't have any sort of relationship, you know that she deserves to be taken care of, you of all people know how amazing of a person Tenten is. Take this opportunity to show her the difference between you and Neji. As someone once said, "Carpe Diem"," with that said Ino made Shino drop her husband and ordered Naruto to get her bar-be-que flavored Ramen.

Shino sulked for a moment before disappearing off to his own house. He had some work to do if he was going to succeed on the double mission, one for the Village, and the other one for himself.

* * *

Tenten figured that the room Neji and she shared would be occupied by Sakura but she needed to get her stuff anyway.

As she approached her room, she didn't hear anything. Apparently Neji was still in the hospital, and Sakura was probably the one treating him. Grabbing some fully covered tops and pants, Tenten packed her bags then left to find Hinata and Sasuke.

Knowing all too well that they would be training in the Uchiha private grounds, Tenten ran there.

Watching the way the couple trained with love, passion, desire to help each other, and the desire to beat each other, Tenten wished that they would never be separated. The two were using their eye techniques to train against each other. Byakugan versus Sharingan.

"Ahem. If you two could just take a few minutes to stop starring into each other's eyes I have an announcement to make," said Tenten.

"We know you have a mission. Hinata's going to take you shopping in a few minutes as soon as she gets out of my trance," Sasuke stated while waiting for his love to escape from a terrifying image of losing him and her father. Right before Hiashi had died, he had confessed to Hinata that the only reason he ignored her was because her mother wanted her to grow up to be strong on her own account, without help from the clan. Hiashi told her that he was proud that she became the strongest in the clan, regardless of Neji's abilities to learn techniques faster. Hinata's true strength, he told her, came from her ability to see beyond the physical body, to read minds, and understand emotions.

Hinata awoke from her trance and smacked Sasuke across the face followed by pulling him into a hug. After the couple consoled each other for a few minutes, Hinata got up and opened Tenten's suitcase.

"Well Tenten you're going to be a stripper so you have to have clothes that will help you play that role. Plus you need date clothes, you're no longer married, you're dating Shino-kun. I'm telling you underneath all that jacket and sunglasses, the man is a hottie. You're going to have to dress the part of his girlfriend, not some shy girl," Hinata said grabbing Tenten down the road to the Konoha shopping center.

* * *

The civilians had asked Naruto to build them a huge shopping complex, they even told them that the proceeds could help pay for more of the Shinobi's paychecks. Of course, Naruto, who calculated how many more bowls of ramen he could have with the additional pay, said yes.

Tearing Tenten from the lingerie shop to the Western clothes shop to even the traditional kimono shops, Hinata nearly exceeded her credit limit for the day. According to Sasuke, when it came to shopping for others, Hinata didn't know when to stop.

Tenten needed to get another suitcase filled with the new items that Hinata shopped for. Hinata then took Tenten to the salon and made her undo her buns. The deep chocolate color of Tenten's hair was broken down by adding some hazelnut highlights and cutting her long hair into wavy layers. The stylist then proceeded to teach Tenten how to put the right type of make up on for "stripper events" and for regular day wear. Tenten blushed a million shades of red when she realized that she would actually have to use the training that the Kunoichi received once they turned eighteen. Of course this was Tenten's first time as a stripper, only because the 

Hokages and Iruka-sensei knew of her virgin background. They would almost never send out a virgin for such an act, but this time was different.

Sakura was obviously filled with sexually transmitted diseases, regardless of the fact that she could cover it up, and she would probably not be able to stand a man who wasn't the "best sex she ever had."

Ino was obviously eight months pregnant. A pregnant woman striping was not enticing nor was it safe. Plus men usually don't like women who aren't pregnant with their own child, if pregnant at all. (A/N just for the story no diss on men, or pregnant women)

Hinata, well she was too "innocent" and the clan wouldn't allow her to go, Sasuke was just not even ready to listen to the sentence if it carried Hinata's name and another man.

So that left Tenten, the married virgin.

* * *

Tenten arrived at the gates immediately after Hinata had let her from dinner with her and Sasuke.

She was dressed in a red and white patterned knee length skirt, which would allow her to move quickly in case of attack, red sandals, and a white v cut short sleeved white shirt with red buttons. Her hair was in a matching ribbon slung low on her back, overall she wasn't recognizable as Tenten the weapons mistress. But now the title seemed more like an alter ego. Her new name was Tenten the mistress of hearts.

She waited for Shino to come but after 15 minutes of waiting she turned to find him.

As soon as she turned, she met with a hard chest and lost balance but only to have the embrace of chiseled arms to save her from hitting the ground.

Getting back on to her own two feet, Tenten saw a marvelous sight in front of her.

A Shino without his glasses, without his jacket, without his sulken attitude.

A Shino in a short sleeved back shirt, khaki shorts, white sneakers and clear green eyes.

Without knowing what they were thinking or saying, the two shinobi uttered the same word at once.

"Beautiful"

* * *

A/N I am so damn corny!


	4. Chapter 4

Author does not own any part of Naruto.

Welcome to chapter 4

Tenten couldn't believe the depth of Shino's eyes. His eyes were totally different than the emerald of Sakura's eyes. No, his eyes had the deep color of healthy grass, the color of wings of his bloodline; his eyes reflected his soul, caring and natural.

But the thing that surprised Tenten most was that Shino was no longer hiding behind his coat, shades, or anything for that matter of fact.

Trailing behind Shino by just a few feet, Tenten decided that she would enjoy his company on this mission. After all she had nothing to lose; she could use another friend if it meant that she didn't have to be home on Friday nights crying to herself in Hinata or Hanabi's room while Sakura stole her bed.

Taking a deep breath and shifting her luggage to her right hand, Tenten hurried her pace and landed right next to Shino.

Shino always knew his Tenten was beautiful. He pitied Neji for never noticing the Earthen Goddess that he was legally allowed to call his wife. As Shino allowed one of his bugs to land softly into Tenten's hair, he thought of ways to prolong this mission with Tenten. He knew that this might be the only time he would be able to spend time with Tenten.

When he saw her at the gates he knew he was probably blushing from bumping into her. The sight of Tenten's dirt brown hair flying around opening to spend the mission with him made Shino feel blessed.

Sensing her chakra approach him, Shino shifted himself closer to her. He knew there was no love between Neji and Tenten so he wanted to use any moment possible to provide Tenten with the love she desired. He wouldn't try to be anything that he wasn't but he would surely be a comforting figure if she needed him to. At least that was one way she could be more available to him.

"Tenten, we'll be arriving at the wagon station in a few more miles. I know that carrying all of this luggage is not convenient but I wanted to be sure that we are untraceable by our target. If we look and behave like an ordinary couple then we can keep a closer eye on him. Before heading over to the town, I want to spend a night at a local inn at the first wagon stop. I want to ask you what you know about the entire stripper business. I understand that you may be uncomfortable but it's something that we need to do," said Shino taking Tenten's luggage into his own hands and allowing her to look at him with a baffled expression.

"Shino-kun I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk," she chuckled then continued, "but yes I do need to discuss the entire stripper thing. I've never done this before and I do hope that you could give me some much needed protection. I wouldn't want my virginity stolen at a strip club." Tenten knew she shouldn't have said that. Shino didn't need to know about her being a virgin, but there was something about his aura that made her trust him.

Shino halted in his tracks. Tenten, the woman who had been married to Neji for five years, was a virgin? The woman who he thought had sex with Neji _at least_ once or twice during their three month honey moon was a virgin.

Shino slowly turned to Tenten, who was sporting a vibrant pink, and looked for the truth in her eyes. He didn't need to search her at all as soon as he saw the blush on her cheeks. Gaining his composure, he provided her the answer she was looking for.

"Tenten-chan, there's no need to worry. I'll protect you no matter what happens. I promise that you'll only do what you want to do. You won't have to sacrifice anything for this mission," said Shino.

Tenten was touched deeply by Shino's words; he was willing to protect her even though they weren't close at all. Although she had been on various missions with him before getting married to Neji and then kept bumping into him during Rookie Nine gatherings, Shino and her were close at all. Heck Tenten was willing to bet that she had barely had a conversation longer than 15 minutes with Shino until today. But here he was willing to sacrifice this mission only so she didn't have to sacrifice her virginity.

If only Neji could think like that…

Shino wanted to voice the questions on how Tenten was still a virgin but he kept them to himself. He wouldn't disgrace her especially since he cared how she felt. If she was comfortable around him then she'd tell him herself. But Shino hoped that she would be comfortable around him soon enough because he only had a few days to spend with her.

For the remainder of the time Shino and Tenten walked to the small bus town in quiet. The conversation about Tenten's virginity was the awkward yet comforting silence. The entire fact that Tenten had even mentioned her being a virgin to Shino showed that she was starting to trust him.

Upon reaching the motel that Shino had talked about, Tenten and Shino had taken one room with one bed. This was protocol for being a couple in a relationship right?

Truth was that Tenten was never in a regular relationship. Whenever she had went on a mission with Neji, he had just gotten them separate rooms. He wouldn't even pay for her room.

As Shino settled onto the bed, Tenten looked around the room searching for another place to sleep. She couldn't possibly spend the night on the same bed with Shino. No matter how much their mission depended on it, she wouldn't get close to another man beside her husband. Even if her husband wasn't Neji, Tenten would still be faithful.

For an orphan like Tenten her virtue and faithfulness were the only things she could count on.

Tenten remembered some of the things the elderly ladies in her apartment complex talked about when she would leave early or come home late from missions.

**Flashback**

"_I swear that girl is no kunoichi. She probably works at some whore house. I mean none of my nieces who are kunoichi ever leave so early in the morning or even sometimes at night," said the aunty with pink hair._

"_She comes back with torn clothes, messy hair and looks like she hasn't slept for days. No wonder an orphan like her can afford the things she has. Those weapons that she trots around must be to get the money from the men who won't pay her after fucking her," said a red haired woman._

_Tenten wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked past the two aunties and went into her apartment after having an early morning training session with Neji. No matter what these women would say, Tenten would never leave Neji to train by himself when he could train with her. _

_It might be unrequited love but Tenten thought that maybe one day her dedication to him would let him fall for her. Tenten thought that keeping herself pure for her husband would be a better choice then to try to pin down a man who didn't love her. _

_**End flashback**_

Tenten sat on the edge of the bed and chuckled slightly to herself. Oh how she wished that she could have stayed true to her own values and have begged Neji to bed her.

Shino shifted slightly on the bed after hearing Tenten's chuckle. Gathering his courage, he leaned toward Tenten and asked her what the matter was.

"Hey Tenten I know that this arrangement isn't most convenient for you because you're a married woman and you probably don't want to be here. I just want to be a friend and be there for you when you need help," he braved himself forward and rested his hand softly on top of hers.

"So far so good, she hasn't pulled back yet," thought Shino.

"Shino-kun, the thing is that I don't know how I'm supposed to be a stripper. I know the technicalities and everything but I don't know how I'm supposed to behave. I've never been to a strip club but I think I know what I'm supposed to do," she finished saying what he wanted and then tilted her head towards Shino with a small smile.

Shino knew what to do. Smirking slightly he got up from his spot on the bed, reached into his suitcase and pulled out two pieces of red cloth and turned down the lights.

Tossing the red clothes into Tenten's hands and shoved her into the bathroom.

"Wear that underneath your clothes and don't come out until you have it on. Tonight will be your first lesson."

A/N: I swear this chapter is so boring. But I do hope to make this go faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Kiddies stay out. This chapter has mentions of erections, nudity and all that jazz.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

In the sudden rush of things, Tenten had forgotten to ask Shino why he was handing her two pieces of red cloth that could not even constitute as underwear.

Letting out a breath, Tenten started to undress. She figured she might as well put some of the Kunoichi seduction lessons to use. She hoped that this would be her first and last seduction mission. But eerily enough she felt comfortable that Shino was going to be at her side if she needed something.

Now wrapped in a towel, Tenten started to unravel the mesh and string red combination that Shino had given her. Holding out the articles of cloth in front of her, Tenten went into some form of shock.

This lingerie set was the same that Neji had given to Sakura on the night he wed Tenten. Tenten tilted her head up to try and hold back the tears that were forcing their way out of her chocolate eyes.

Although Tenten had wanted to wholeheartedly believe that her husband's first time with Sakura was in the hospital that one time but it wasn't the truth. In reality Sakura had been sleeping with Neji since the very beginning. Tenten would have let it go if Neji had only slept with Sakura once or twice before their marriage but the fact that he had even slept with her on his wedding night to Tenten was painful.

In fact that was the first time Tenten had caught them being intimate.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Now Tenten-chan be a good girl and don't make too much noise tonight. Us Hyuuga's like our sleep without lusty, loud noises," Hinata teased Tenten as she guided her to the newly wed couples room.

Tenten blushed at the thought of what sweet Hinata was hinting at. The thought of losing her virginity to Neji on their wedding night was very tempting. With shaky feet, Tenten opened the door to her new bedroom. Slowly she pushed the door open, each inch multiplying the butterflies in her stomach, adding to her nervousness. "How would Neji initiate such an intimate act? Will he tell me he loves me first or simply kiss me?" thoughts such as those ran through Tenten's mind clouding her every senses.

As she stepped fully into the room, Tenten suddenly noticed the moans that were coming from the flowered bed. Moving apprehensively she inched closer to the source of the sounds.

On her wedding night Tenten received the worst present any newly-wed wife could ever receive besides the notification of death.

On her wedding bed, Tenten saw her husband with someone she thought was a friend. Right in front of her was Sakura dressed in a partly tied sting mesh bra, with her tiny red mesh thong pulled down to rest right above her red platforms. Right next to the bed was a stripper's pole which Sakura's legs were hugging. The two did not notice Tenten's presence as they were consumed in their own lust.

Sakura then proceeded to bend down touch the tip of the ground while slowly coming back up, giving Neji a full view of her cleavage. As she rose, Sakura peeled off the remainder of her thong and tossed it to Neji, who in turn took the thong and sniffed it before wrapping it around his naked manhood.

Flaring her chakra a bit, Tenten stood confused and betrayed. Giving herself explanations for her new husband's behavior, Tenten fainted from the sight she was made to see.

Sakura stopped on the pole for a bit, ran to Tenten while looking at Neji. For a split second, Neji's face showed remorse but then showed indifference as he told Sakura to toss Tenten onto the sofa.

Tenten had waked up the next day and was told by Neji that she fainted before she even got into the door of their room. Sakura wasn't in the room when Tenten woke up and all of the servents had agreed with Neji. So Tenten had put it in the back of her mind until that day where she caught them in Sakura's office.

**End flashback.**

* * *

Shino wondered at what was taking Tenten so long in the bathroom. It really shouldn't have taken her 20 minutes to slip that lingerie set on. In fact all she really had to do was slip her clothes off and then put the lingerie on followed by replacing her clothes.

Feeling worried for his Tenten, Shino knocked on the door of the bathroom again.

"Tenten-chan, you've been in there for 20 minutes. I know this is your first time but I promise I won't be a difficult teacher. Just please come out," Shino softly asked.

Waiting for another few minutes, Shino decided to simply unlock the door himself and head in to see if she was alright.

When he headed in the door, he noticed that Tenten was indeed not alright. She was lying on the floor of the bathroom with the towel hanging off of her small yet built body. Shino ran over to her, covering her body with the towel and wrapped her in his arms.

"Gomen, Shino-kun, I can't wear this. _She's _worn something like this. I can't. I can't," Tenten hiccupped between cries.

Shino understood who Tenten was talking about and felt like an idiot for giving her something like this to wear but he didn't know about _her_ wearing it before. Silently he cursed Neji before taking Tenten to the bed and letting her cry into his chest. Neither of them seemed to remember that Tenten was still wrapped in her towel and they both fell asleep with Tenten resting her tear-crusted face in Shino's chest.

The morning after was a bit surprising to them. As the sun peeked through the bedroom window, Tenten woke up first. She was in Shino's arms with her arms around his waist and her legs around his right leg. Unfortunatly for her, sometime during the night her towel had slipped and she was uncomfortably naked in Shino's embrace.

She tried shifting out of his arms while simulataneously covering her exposed body but she failed to do so. As she moved to grab the sheets from their place at the base of the bed, she was pulled closer to Shino's body. His shirt was unbuttoned and loosened so she could feel his heart beat right through his skin. Ironically she didn't see any holes that she had expected for his Kekkei Genkai to escape from. But she knew they were there because they had been buzzing around in him as soon as Tenten was awake and her chakra was flowing through her body.

Once again she tried to move out of Shino's range but this time she subconsciously rubbed against his crotch and realized that Shino was indeed very awake down there. Blushing slightly, she decided that the safest route would be to wake him up. But as soon as she reached her hand to shake him, he turned over and landed right on top of Tenten's naked body.

Tenten's blush covered her entire body as this was the closest she had ever been to a person of the opposite gender- especially with Shino's erection rubbing inside of her thigh. Pleasure overcame all of Tenten's senses as she let out a moan.

Unfortunately for Shino, his wet dream cracked as he heard Tenten's voice in reality. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was indeed laying on top of an embarrassingly naked Tenten with his erection (a result of his wet dream) pressing into her thigh.

Jumping off of Tenten to the side of the bed, Shino couldn't help but keep his eyes on her naked form; from her collar bones to the curve of her rounded, slightly uneven breasts down to cut above her rib cage, he couldn't help his eyes even when they travelled over her toned abs to the slight rise near her hip bones to the trail of closely shaved area above her womanhood. He let himself wonder down to the ten little toes on her feet and then looked straight into her eyes. His case of 'morning wood' was no longer evident as a real arousal had taken its place.

Tenten blushed and was shocked frozen until she looked into Shino's eyes. She had seen lust in the eyes of the men who cat-called her in the bars she started going to after the first time she caught Neji and Sakura. But what she saw in Shino's eyes was nothing even remotely similar to that. What she saw in his eyes was something she wanted to see in Neji's eyes- desire for the person she was, not the body she was in.

Shino turned his head away from Tenten after realizing that there was no way he'd be able to keep himself away from her if he kept looking in her eyes. It wasn't the physical desire that he wouldn't be able to control but rather the desire of wanting her for all of eternity.

As he rushed out of the room he tossed Tenten something to cover herself and decided that he would leave for the bathroom first.

As Shino left, Tenten finally noticed his erection, causing her to blindly faint on the spot; doing something very out of character for her but defiantly in Hinata's scope. She fainted.

**

* * *

**

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep in touch cuz I don't know how long till the next chapter.

**Reviews are appreciated. Any ideas, questions, or complaints.**

**So apparently you guys didn't catch one of the mistakes I made in the first update of this chapter. I had put that the first time Tenten caught Neji and Sakura was on her wedding day but in chapter one. But I changed it in this chapter. Tenten tried to push the memory of her wedding night in the back of her mind because she was convinced that she had simply imagined it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated but I've found some time and some inspiration. **

**I can only promise one update per month. Sorry.**

**I'm in a mood for dirty talk. ;) **

**I meant there are some dirty talk in this chapter as well as some cos-play. The chapter also has some masturbating and other sexual acts. Also there are some semi-yuri moments. Be warned. ;o**

* * *

It was late when Neji woke up from the previous night. Sakura had told him that she couldn't meet him early so he had decided to sleep in. It wasn't like he could train in the mornings anymore any way. His usual sparring partner had become his wife and he had treated her worse than dirt. Without Tenten, Neji couldn't even go to Lee because Lee wouldn't even talk to him anymore. Everyone else had been avoiding him and Sakura because of their relationship.

"Hmm but they don't know of the love we share. I don't need any of them as long as I've got my Sakura," said Neji while walking to the hospital while sending his glare to the on lookers.

Neji approached Sakura's office door only to find it closed.

"She's probably in there with a patient, I should wait" he thought as he took as seat and started to meditate.

But as soon as Neji shut his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, the noises behind the door shook him.

"O Kami! Nurse you're so damn tight! Fuck your hole covers my cock so tightly."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Your cock is hitting my spot every time I move. You motherfucker I'm going faster."

Neji stood up and reached for the door. The last voice sounded like Sakura's.

"But she wouldn't be cheating on me. I'm the best at fucking in the entire town. There's no way," thought Neji but he couldn't help but open the door.

As soon as the door opened, the two in the room had reached climax. On top of an old man with cuts all over his chest was a blonde busty girl in a nurse's outfit. Her blue eyes avoided Neji's eyes as if she'd be caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Neji let out a sigh of relief as he had expected pink hair instead of the blonde. This wasn't his Sakura and for that he was thankful.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked hinting that if they didn't tell then neither of them would be able to get out of the room without getting in trouble.

"Um Sakura-san is out of the building. She went to deliver some supplies to an old lady and said that she was going to her boyfriend's house to have lunch." The blonde said that with gritted teeth and while readjusting the outfit she was wearing.

Neji closed the door and left the room after telling the two to clean up before they left.

Inside the room, the blonde tugged her dress back up and smirked. Making some hand seals, she transformed into the pinkette that she was and laughed at how stupid prodigies were.

"He didn't even bother to check my chakra pattern," said Sakura.

* * *

The awkward position that Tenten and Shino had been in that morning had transcended well into the rest of their day. Shino have apologized and tried to explain to Tenten that sometimes a case of 'morning wood' was normal. Tenten shrugged off the entire scenario because she would have to seduce some unknown man and that it was better to get used to such bodily reactions. But even though she had claimed such a thing, she still avoided looking at Shino during the entire time they were in the hotel room.

Getting ready took Tenten a longer time than usual because of her new look. The shorter hair needed more time to take care of instead of her usual panda buns. The new outfits also required more thought than her usual one piece training outfit. Tenten reached into her bag and took out a green tunic top and white skirt. Pulling those on, she then turned her attention to her hair and curled the bottoms while keeping her bangs nice and straight. The entire procedure took her a good hour and that was exactly why she didn't do this before in Konoha. After all a ninja only had a few moments of peace and it was wise to take advantage of each second and not waste it on such silly tactics.

After waiting patiently for an hour, Shino had been getting antsy to see Tenten so they could start working on their mission.

Shino had suggested that they wait for a few days in the town and start looking around for jobs here and also so that Tenten could pick up some seduction from the strip club in town. Tenten agreed that this would be the better way to go since they would also have knowledge on what types of jobs were available and how the economy in the towns surrounding their target's town was. Tenten also agreed to this so that she could get familiar with the way a stripper behaves and how they work.

Shino and Tenten planned to visit the strip club called "Sleepless Nights" as a couple not for a potential job. Tenten walked beside Shino trying to figure out what he was thinking. He had just told her that they would go to a strip club tonight for her to see how those women worked and that he would have her practice later on. He had apologized for not thinking about her situation and that he had rushed into training her.

But before they could do any of that, Shino had decided to take Tenten to a lingerie shop. Tenten hadn't seen one as they had entered town but figured that Shino had probably more information about such 

things. Shino had told her that if he wasn't there to supervise her than she would just come out wearing her usual clothes or a slightly altered version. He had called her "conservative."

"But that's not true right? I mean I can dress sexy and revealingly right? I mean I do have lacy underwear and I do occasionally wear nothing but my panties to bed. That counts, doesn't it?" Tenten self questioned.

While Tenten was lost in thought Shino had led them to a darkened alley where there was no sign of a shop or any form of civilization. As they reached the end of the alley, Shino had turned to the right and grabbed something that he turned. From the darkness emerged a lingerie shop just like Shino had told her there would be. Tenten took a deep breath as she took in the orange walls in the store. Shino had told her to trust him and there she was as she did almost not trust him.

But Shino knew he could always trust Tenten. His trust had grown for her tenfold since the last time he had been able to talk to Tenten without being apprehensive which was at Kiba's funeral. Tenten was avoiding going home to where Neji would be after Kiba's funeral and had stayed at the memorial stone for a while longer. Shino was there and immediately Tenten had comforted him and given him comfort in the death of his teammate. Even though Hinata had tried to comfort him, she could only do so much since she was in pain herself. Tenten however did not know Kiba enough to be completely devastated but had known how it felt to lose someone you cared for.

A tan and skinny sales clerk came to help Shino and Tenten. Tenten found her eyes being drifted over the sale clerk's body and saw that she was only wearing what would seem like a ribbon. The ribbon was purple and was only wide enough to cover the woman's nipples and cross over her stomach to create a covering over her crotch. Tenten avoided the woman's eyes and latched onto Shino in hopes that he would understand that she did not want to walk out of the store with anything remotely similar to the outfit the sales clerk was wearing. The sales clerk had started to caress Shino and nearly threw herself onto him while asking if he wanted any help.

Shino held onto Tenten's hand and slightly smirked to himself. He would have to bring her here often if it got him to hold her hand like this. He politely denied the sales clerk's advances and led Tenten to the back where he spotted something he deemed appropriate for Tenten.

A simple white mesh babydoll that was full enough to cover her breasts and short enough to show off the red boy shorts that Shino picked to wear with them. He didn't even tell her to try it on or anything and simply told her that this was what she would be wearing to the club tonight.

"But Shino, I'm not supposed to be wearing something the strippers would be wearing," Tenten tried to repute but Shino pulled her in and whispered slightly in her ear.

"I have a feeling this lady is watching us. Just try on outfits and play the part. Be flirty, be loud, be horny, pretend that you're madly in love with me and that you're here to pick an outfit out for that," said Shino. He turned his head quickly so Tenten couldn't see the blush that was creeping out on his cheeks.

Tenten felt bold for the first time in her life and nodded before heading off to pick some outfits to try on.

'Nothing conservative. Nothing that Tenten, the kunoichi would wear. But something that Tenten, the exotic lover would wear,' thought Tenten trying to convince herself to pick up some revealing outfits.

In total she picked up three outfits that wear short and skimpy, about 15 pairs of thongs and g-strings, two pairs of cup-less teddies, and a garter to wear under it. As she walked back to Shino, she suddenly realized that she would actually have to wear these things in front of him.

Wearing it in front of a man she was going to kill was different than a man she had recently befriended.

* * *

_Later that night…_

The night was young but the crowd headed into the strip club was anything but.

Tenten had asked Shino if it was normal for girls to be attending strip clubs and he simply shrugged saying that this was his first time going to a strip club with a girl but he had seen many old men bring their young girlfriends to watch with them. Something about feeling more faithful to them.

The inside of the club was dark select for a few spotlights on the stage. The seats were arranged in front of a flat rectangular table where people were only allowed to sit on one side. The music was blasting and far from recognizable to both Tenten and Shino. The two took a seat and ordered their drinks, something light yet heavy so they didn't seem out of place.

The lights turned to a dim and all of sudden four women walked out in a long silk robe and a pair of silk shorts. Tenten glanced around in confusion because in a place like this, the women were wearing robes and were covered. While she glanced she saw that the men who entered the club with their girlfriends had placed them onto their laps. Tenten turned to Shino who motioned for Tenten to come sit on his lap. Tenten hesitated and sensing this Shino pulled her into his lap.

Tenten blushed but stayed put in her place. The show was about to begin.

As the music played the women on the stage started to sway their hips. Tenten watched in awe that the women could command that much attention by simply rolling their hips in circles.

One of the women wore a black robe and had light blonde hair. She walked to the front of the stage avoiding the poles that were erect in the middle and spread her still covered legs open. Around her the men watched her legs and even though they were covered, the woman still had the attention of the crowd. Slowly turning around, the blonde dipped her head back as she removed the long black robe. Behind her the other women followed suit. Now the women stood in tight tops that covered only their breasts and their silk shorts. The blonde walked around to the left of the stage and pushed her left leg in front of her while bending down to feel the only exposed skin, leaving her ass sticking up in the air.

Tenten could feel her own heart beats grow erratic as she listened to the music and saw the actions of the woman on stage. Her seat, being Shino, had yet to make a sound or change in breath.

Shino wasn't interested in the women on stage. They were all there to serve sighted pleasures that he wasn't completely new to. He had been to a strip club or whore house during his many missions alone with Kiba. Normally he would enjoy the sights but tonight was simply not the night for that. In fact he was sitting very still because Tenten was placed above a very erogenous area of his body. His bugs were humming inside of him with every unconscious move that Tenten made.

The blond on stage had completely removed her shorts by now and standing in her tube top and a pair of lace panties. The rest of the women left the stage, bringing all attention to the blond. Apparently she was the main attraction while the rest of the women were placed in rectangular glass rooms with poles in them. They would not get the front stage tonight.

The blonde grabbed the pole in front of her and locked her platform shoe to it. Slowly she swung around the pole while moving her ass in circles still. Once she pulled herself up on to the pole, Tenten began moving her own hips in the circles.

'Maybe she's trying to mimic their actions so she could learn,' thought Shino while Tenten moved her own ass over his crotch area.

The blond then spread her legs open while coming down the pole. Spinning once more she now hooked her shoe into the strap of her panties: pulling them down inch by inch before abruptly pulling them back up.

Shino saw Tenten's hand creep down to her crotch area and noticed the intense heat growing down there.

Tenten's eyes left the blond on stage only for a moment while she saw that all of the girlfriends that were there with her were now grinded on their boyfriends slowly. One of them was even leading her boyfriend's hands to her breast.

The blond began to roll her hips forward mimicking a thrusting action while grabbing the hem of her top. Slowly pulling her top off revealing her breast, she reached her hand to grab hold of her breast. Playing with her nipple a little to get it hardened the blond then reaches over to the pole once more and starts grinding against it.

Shino felt Tenten's sex glaze over his with a matched heat and moisture. As the blonde moves deeper and closer to the pole, Tenten moves closer to Shino. He could feel his erection growing with her every move. Shino had stopped paying attention to the blond and had decided to throw his head back in pleasure of being ground against. He was simply savoring the feeling since it was probably the closest he could get to having Tenten.

The blond had started spreading her legs with her left hand while her right hand played with her breasts. Tenten shivered as her eyes followed the blonde's left hand over her wet panty while Tenten's own hand started massaging her sex. With one finger the blond started rubbing herself through the soaked covering and then got off the floor. Holding onto the pole, the blond thrusted against her hand then swiftly hooked her fingers into her panty pulling it off completely. Tenten was shocked as she now came to see the newly exposed pussy of the stripper. Was she going to have to expose her virginal pussy to the entire audience like that? All thoughts had run out of her head as she once again saw the blond touching herself.

The stripper had now deposed of all of her clothing. The only thing she had left to do was walk off the stage but she wasn't known for being the club's best for no reason.

The stripper kept playing with her breasts as she walked onto the closest table and sat with her legs up in the air. Tenten and Shino were placed only a few tables away and could see everything perfectly from their seats.

The blond had taken to placing on leg on the man sitting in front of her and another leg to the side of her on the table. She then took the man's hand and placed it on her breasts. As the man started to massage the round globes, the woman began rubbing her clit harder. Tenten could see the sheen of the woman's juices flow out of her. Shino was too busy basking in the glory of Tenten's sex grinding harder against him. As the blonde's actions grew faster so did Tenten's thrusts against Shino. His completely hardened erection was now rubbing against Tenten's clit as she continued to submerge herself into the erotic scene in front of her.

Tenten began to feel her excitement grow higher and higher. She knew she had been aroused but this new feeling was becoming overwhelming.

Suddenly the blonde plunged two fingers into her soaking wet hole and Tenten swore she could feel her own sex be poked at with a solid object. Grabbing a fist full of her breasts through her shirt Tenten needed to feel that object closer.

As the blonde continued to thrust her hips into her hand in front of the man's face, Tenten grew bolder herself but raising her hips off of the chair and back onto the object that was pressing against her.

The blonde's breaths grew shallower and her body started to shake, she was growing closer to her peak and it seemed that most of the audience was also.

A few more moves and the blonde convulsed into herself. Tenten felt her entire body tense and be held back into her chair. The object that was causing her pleasure seemed to be moving on its own against Tenten's covered wet core.

Shino knew they both were close, just like the stripper on the table.

Sharp cries filled the air of the strip club, while two of those cries came from Tenten and Shino. Tenten's eyes were closed shut and her arms were holding on tightly to the chair's arms. Or what she thought was the chair. Shino was pulling Tenten ever closer as his peak came at the same time as hers. As they both came, there was no exchange of words or emotion. Just pure pleasure, even the mission went out the window.

As the blond cleaned herself off and left the stage, Tenten looked down to see that her shorts were covered in a liquid, she knew that she had just felt her first orgasm but she didn't know that it was at the 

cost of her new clothes. Trying to reposition herself in her chair, Tenten then noticed that she wasn't sitting in a chair.

Flashes of before the strippers came running back to her mind as she turned to see Shino with an extremely blissful countenance.

Tenten blushed as she scrambled to get out of his arms and back into her own chair, but Shino wouldn't let her.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**A.N: Did you have fun? Lol**

**Tenten isn't a lesbian. Just from the fact that she's so inexperienced, the entire scenery was erotic. There's no reason a girl can't be turned on by a stripper without being a lesbian. **

**On the other hand, Shino got in on some great action, don't ya think?**

**This was my first masturbating scene and my first time writing it like this. Let me know how I did.**

**Reviews please.**

**BTW next update Aug 4 could be sooner depending on work**


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers apply

Chapter 7 August 2008

* * *

Neji sat before the council and Hinata. The tension in the room was beginning to eat him alive. He had places to go, people to fuck.

They always seemed to call him when he was in the most inconvenient of positions. He had just found Sakura after looking for her all morning and when he was about to approach her, a Hyuuga messenger found him and beckoned him to the council meeting room.

The stupid old people had discussed every possible thing in the world before they turned their attention to Neji.

"As you might have realized it's been five years since you've gotten married. The only reason we, the council, allowed you to marry someone outside of the clan was so you could choose a strong wife to have children that would be able to protect the main branch and the future heir," said Hibachi Hyuuga, a white haired old man that had taken a great liking to Tenten as soon as she wed Neji.

"What Hibachi is trying to say is that it's been five years since you've been married and not a single offspring has been produced. We had expected such powerful children from you but you have disappointed us. We, the council, have decided that you need a push," said Hinata's maternal grandmother, Orihime.

"So we've decided that if you have a child within this year of your marriage then we won't let any of your children get branded with the seal. All we need is a child to protect Hinata-sama's heir," stated Hibachi to a stunned Neji.

"But keep in mind that if you don't have a child by the end of this year, then not only will your children be branded, but you will never have the luxury of seeing them in your life. Your eyes will be ours." Orihime's threat caused Hinata to jump up. If Neji's eyes were sealed then he would never be able to serve Konoha to the fullest. She also didn't want Neji to impregnate Tenten without him feeling any love for her.

But at least it would solve her virginity problem.

"Hinata-sama, the council would like to know when you are thinking of getting married. Is there anyone you have in mind?" asked her grandmother with a sly grin.

"Orihime-dono, I have picked a suitor and I would like to invite him to dinner a few days from now," voiced Hinata strongly.

But for now she had her own problems to deal with.

"Gomen Tenten-chan," thought Hinata.

* * *

**xXx**

Tenten sat across from Shino at the interesting diner. After the incident at the strip club, Tenten felt very dirty and ashamed. She had never in such a situation with anyone before and letting one of her new yet close friends see her in such an embarrassing situation was overwhelming. So she did what every girl does best. Avoid the situation and don't look him in the eye.

She looked around as their waitress was taking down the order that Shino gave her.

The silk walls showed that the diner had pretty wealthy customers. In fact many people were wearing such lavish outfits that would take Tenten multiple A-class missions to buy, if she wasn't married into one of the richest clans in Fire Country.

Shino was a bit upset. The entire reason he had taken Tenten to the strip club was so she could learn the moves. But what he hadn't expected was to be so intimate with her.

He didn't really have a problem with being intimate; in fact it was quite the opposite emotion. He was ecstatic that he had given Tenten her first orgasm even though it was indirect. What was bugging him was that Tenten had been ignoring him since the incident.

The dinner came hot and tempting.

Tenten looked down at the plate that was placed in front of her.

It was her favorite meal: vegetable dumplings, raw sushi, and spiced spinach. Tenten found the courage to look up at Shino who was trying to figure out why his meal of zucchini chips and rice soup looked like it was heavy meat dish.

Shino's face contoured into a weird shape while he called the waitress to remove the plate. Tenten tried to figure out why Shino was being so moody. He was perfectly fine before the plate settled before him.

"Shino-kun, are you okay?" she mustered up the courage to ask him, all the while without looking him in the eye.

"O um, I- the bugs, they don't like meat. They don't eat meat so I can't eat meat. Even the sight of them makes the bugs go crazy," he said trying to look her straight in the eye.

'Why is she avoiding me? Does she regret what happened between us?' thought Shino.

The waitress came back with his meal and decided that their entire stay was going to be free.

The awkward silence between the two was getting harder to stand.

* * *

'Come on Tenten you're on a mission. Put yourself together and don't risk this mission,' Tenten tried to cheer herself on.

"So" they both started.

Silence engulfed them once more before either of them said another word.

"So is that really how a strip club is?" asked Tenten.

"Most of them don't have an outrageous woman doing all those crazy things. You probably won't have to strip completely or dance in front of a man like that. But if you want to catch the eye of our target then you need to be outrageous. But I will not let you prance around naked and nearly masturbate for any man, so don't even think that you will do such a thing," with that said Shino had nearly declared his 'possession' of Tenten by restricting her from doing such an act.

Tenten gasped when she heard the ferociousness in Shino's voice. It seemed to her that he had already claimed her.

"Shino-kun, I wouldn't do anything like that any way. But in all seriousness when will we start my training?"

"Tonight, after dinner," was Shino's answer as he continued to eat.

* * *

The unfamiliarity of the hotel room had all but lost itself. The bed was now made because the housekeeping maid had stopped by, but all of their stuff was still packed away in Tenten's scrolls.

Now that their stomach's were full and their uncomfortable moments out of the way, it was time to teach Tenten to strip.

"So key is to take things slowly, but not so slow that people will leave and wilt. You need to attract the attention of Hiroshim. According to our information, he likes girls who seem to be innocent but act very raunchy. Tenten, the innocence is your biggest plus point. When you start to strip in front of a large crowd, make sure that are unsure about what you're doing but look Hiroshim in the eye. The main point is focus your eyes on him. Make him believe that you want to go farther than just taking your clothes off in front of him. Make him want you. You have to realize that men like Hiroshim don't care who they fuck as long as she's good. So when your with him, behave as if all you want from him is to fuck him, or have him fuck you," stated Shino as Tenten was getting dressed in the side of the room.

"So I don't have to show everyone all of my parts like that blonde did? I'm not even sure if I'll be able to clean up enough down there to show it off like she did," Tenten said without realizing that she just let Shino know more than necessary about her bodily hair.

Shino blushed and placed his green eyes on Tenten's body. Her back had been turned towards him while she dressed but it was still an erotic sight to his eyes. The slight curve in her back from years of bending 

to dodge weapons was evident while his eyes led him down to her curvy derrière. She had never been proud of having such a round ass while all the kunoichi in Konoha had smaller less shaply assets. But to Shino seeing her ass after feeling it earlier at the strip club was bringing his manhood more blood then necessary for the training that was about to happen.

As Tenten was finished dressing, Shino, using his earth affinity, had created a pole in the middle of the room. It would be easier to teach her how to strip on a pole, then to strip without diverting her mind. She wasn't one hundred percent confident in showing off her body to him and Shino understood that. After all spending five years as an unacknowledged wife would do a lot of harm to a woman's ego.

Tenten looked up at Shino's eyes as he started to release his Kikkai genkai to cover the bright lighting in the room. The dimmed lights were only there to give Tenten an illusion of being in an actual strip club.

Shino took a seat in front of the pole as Tenten positioned her body by it.

"Remember, pretend you're alone in the beginning. Then imagine yourself with the person you trust most. Your body is capable of doing many things. But in the beginning focus on causing yourself pleasure then Hiroshim. Keep in mind that not matter what happens, I'm here for you," Shino's calming voice seemed to do the trick for Tenten as she started rocking back and forth around the pole.

Not knowing what to do, Tenten listened to Shino's advise: do what makes her feel good.

Slowly she rocked her hips from side to side, wrapping her heels around the pole. Placing her ass on the pole, she reached back a little to pile her hair on top of her head. Feeling the polished wood against her rear seemed to be adding more passion to her hips because she started to feel herself get wet. Tenten spread her legs open a bit and turned her head to lock her eyes with Shino's green depths. Knowing that he was watching her seemed to fuel more blood to Tenten's lower body.

Shino knew that she was starting to get aroused. She wasn't the only one though.

Soft manicured hands reached down to unbutton the shorts that lay low on her hips. Tenten didn't pull them off immediately but turned on the pole to allow the pole itself to gradually lower the shorts just so her thong peeked out. Leaving the shorts on, Tenten proceeded to knead her breasts while continuing her rhythm on the pole. She was unsure why but she couldn't help but make sure that Shino had his on her. She wanted him to admire her body. She could see the way his eyes followed her hands when they pulled on her breasts through her shirt. She could see the desire that was growing in his pants while she swung around the pole and slid her shorts off allowing him to see the wetness that gathered on her crotch.

She also knew it was affecting his crotch very dangerously. But she wasn't even naked yet.

Tenten started rubbing her breasts against the pole and teasingly pulling her top high enough to expose the bottom of her bra covered breasts. And she left it there.

Shino whimpered at the tease. He wished he could _see_ them, he wanted to _feel_ them. It wasn't fair that he could feel this way about her, especially when she didn't even want him the way he _needed_ her.

Tenten dipped low and raised her butt into the air. Slipping her hand into the sides of her thong, she lowered it right above the soft curls that hid her treasured spot. Tenten pulled her self up and pulled her hair to the side of her neck and pulled on her bra strap. Two tugs was all it took to pull her bra off and expose the bottoms of her breasts while the tops were still covered by her shirt from before.

She knew she was dripping from her thong, she knew that her breasts were perky and her nipples were exposing themselves through her shirt. And the truth was, Tenten didn't care.

She liked the way her body felt, she like the rush of blood that was sent to her erogenous areas; she like the attention that she got from Shino's eyes. When the pole rubbed against her womanhood, she felt sparks fly behind her eyes.

Tenten hestitated for a moment before pulling off her shirt but was glad that she did in the end.

Shino's throat had gone dry at the sight of her rounded globes. Her nipples were begging to be touched, her ass asking to be squeezed and her lips teasing him to devouring her.

* * *

He knew he needed her. His pants were a painful reminder to him. He had to stop her or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself, especially since her hands were travelling to the crevice between her legs that he wished to fill.

Tenten was close to her core, so close, that if Shino hadn't stopped her she would have inserted a finger into herself and started pumping.

Looking up at Shino, Tenten realized that it wasn't her hand that was dipping into her curls. It was Shino's.

* * *

**A/N:**

That was such a tease and cliff. I'm sorry it took so long. A lot of stuff happened.

I've been sick, had cousins over from the east coast, suck at work, and infinitly broke.

I've had this chapter written for a while but couldn't find time to post it.

Gomen. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

September 2008

Standard disclaimers apply

**xXx**

* * *

Neji understood that the council wanted his heirs. After all he was still the strongest male in the clan, especially since Hinata had started training with Naruto and that Uchiha.

But would Sakura appreciate having a child out of wedlock? Neji would want his child with her to be legitimate and not be insulted in front of the world. His children would be respected in front of the village and especially in the clan. But that would mean that he would have to have a child within the year in order for them to be unsealed.

As he walked through the village towards Sakura's house he felt his stomach doing flips. He would have to divorce Tenten before he could marry Sakura.

But that didn't mean that Sakura couldn't become pregnant first with his child.

When Neji reached Sakura's house, the lights were turned off and the entire house was barren of a presence. Neji wondered into her house with the key she had given him. Turning on the lights, taking his shoes off, he led himself to her bedroom.

Everyone would have expected the pinkette to have a lavish field of pink comforters and throw pillows in her room but Neji knew it was the opposite.

Sakura liked to live low profile life. She liked having a simple bed, especially since it was easier to toss the sheets on to the floor than fifteen throw pillows when in a rush.

Plus Sakura barely spent any time in her bed, she was always in Neji's bed ( as well as many other's unknown to Neji.)

Neji began rummaging through her drawers as he became more bored waiting for his girlfriend to come back from her hospital rounds.

Her top drawer was his favorite, filled with lingerie that he gifted to her. Her second drawer was filled with cosplay items followed by a third drawer that was neatly organized with her training outfits. She was as vigorous as him in training, but sometimes he felt bad training with her after spending years training with Tenten.

He wasn't purposely cold to Tenten but he couldn't have her still being in love with him, especially since she was only his wife by name and he didn't love her. Neji knew that Tenten craved his attention and affection but he couldn't pretend with her.

He simply didn't love her.

He reached into Sakura's bottom drawer and found something he had never seen.

A stack full of medical reports that he were unknown to him.

A few of them were STD reports which Neji hoped were negative, but he would look into them later. The next were regular doctor visits that he had picked her up from. But the last reports made Neji hold his breath.

The abortion papers that had his name and Sakura's name on them; not only for a child conceived between him and her, but her and other men.

Sakura had killed his child, and conceived the children of many other men as well.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Tenten felt Shino's hot breath trail down her neck, he was planting kisses over her jaw bone to the junction between her collar bones. His hands were magical as one of them played in her nether curls while the other kneaded her breasts.

His touch was more electrifying then her own touch. Her body molded towards his hand needing to feel his fleeting touch.

"Shino-kun, please" she begged him to touch her.

And he obliged.

He slipped a finger in only slightly keeping in mind that she was still a virgin.

Tenten savored the feeling of Shino filling her if only just a bit. Her body needed him, but her heart was still healing from Neji's betrayal.

She didn't love Shino, but he could be the one that filled her.

At least physically.

* * *

**_Lemony content starts_**

**xXx**

* * *

Shino continued to kiss down Tenten's neck and latched his lips onto her exposed breasts. Her hard nipples had been teasing him for so long that it was now a necessity for his lips to suck them hard.

While one hand caressed a globe the other hand pumped slowly in and out of her tight untorn hole.

Her whimpers turned into moans and Shino felt himself losing control and needing to hear her scream his name.

So he added another finger and she begged him to enter her fully.

He was filling her and he felt proud, but still he didn't have her affections.

He wouldn't take away her virginity like this, but he would still provide her satisfaction the way only a man could.

Tenten dug her nails into Shino's clothed shoulder blades then decided that she needed to feel his body radiate the same amount of heat that hers was.

Thus Shino's shirt was ripped off and Tenten was grasping his now bare shoulder and pulled him closer while still balancing her back on the pole.

His heat was unbearable to Tenten. She needed more of him.

He was making her feel so good and she couldn't do a single thing to him.

So she started playing with his chest. Roughly she decided to feel every inch of his chest against hers. The sensation was so pleasing to Shino that he couldn't keep his body from producing sounds. He wanted her to know that she was driving him crazy.

So he thrust his fingers in harder and faster while becoming rougher with her breasts.

Her body was starting to tense. Her breath was no longer solid but in gasps.

Shino knew that she was close.

Then suddenly he got all wind knocked out of him as Tenten's small hands wrapped around his manhood, squeezing him slightly.

Her interest in his body had grown that she needed to touch the manliest part of him. The part that she knew would satisfy him as he was doing to her.

She kept pace with the way he was thrusting his fingers into her but she could no longer stand as the desire in between her legs grew. So she pulled them both down and lay with her canal still pulling Shino's fingers in.

As Shino's arousal grew in her hands, her eyes widened seeing a penis for the first time so close. The veins bulging from his base to the head of his shaft caused her own body to get closer to orgasm. She let her fingers softly touch his southern head and spread his fluids over his shaft. She knew she could get obsessed listening to the sounds he made while she did all of this.

Both of them pumped faster and harder. It was no longer awkward but now it had developed into something more carnal; a need that had to be filled.

Tenten's body became rigid as she couldn't help but stop moving her hands around Shino. Her orgasm was fast yet still pleasurable, while Shino now took it upon himself to thrust his shaft into Tenten's hands.

* * *

**_End Lemon_**

**xXx**

* * *

Both of them lay there as Shino's bugs slowly broke apart from the pole and carried a blanket to cover the exhausted pair.

Before drifting to sleep, Shino pulled Tenten into his chest and decided that he would have to tell her never to let Hiroshim or any other man for that matter of fact touch her like that.

Neji had his chance and denied her the rights of a wife. And now Shino would make sure that Tenten would receive all the love she deserved.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

The two of them checked out early the next morning. Tenten and Shino seemed to understand that the need between them was mutual.

She needed to be trained, while Shino needed to train her.

They traveled to the village where Hiroshim was staying so they could finally start their mission.

Thankfully Shino had heard of the bars and clubs in the town so that they would be able to apply for jobs.

He would bartend or bounce, while Tenten would strip. It was a great alibi.

They approach the entrance to the club after the dropped off their stuff at a apartment that they found while in the other town.

"Excuse me, but can you let us know if there is any job openings in this here club?" asked Shino while Tenten adjusted her bra behind him to give the bouncer the most visual cleavage available.

The bouncer let her through and allowed Shino to follow her, once he caught a glance at her chest.

The creepy bouncer checked out Tenten's ass while she walked in front of him.

Shino felt his bugs buzz inside of him. "calm down, I won't let them harm her," he told them.

Shino's pride soared as he could feel his bugs become possessive of his girl. It was rare that they accepted people, let alone someone that Shino wished to be physical with.

As they moved closer to the office located in the back of the strip club slash bar, Tenten could feel the air getting heavier. The smoke and the alcohol had thickened the air but the rest of the setting was lavish and beautiful. Mood lights and flowers adorned the stage while soft and thick sofas were the seating.

Shino took note of the distance between the bar and the stage. If he calculated correctly then it would take him three minutes to get from the bar to the stage if the club was filled with people. That wouldn't work if there was someone trying to harm her. So he would need to think of something else to protect her.

Out of his left hand, one of his bugs traveled over to Tenten and slipped into Tenten's body.

All without creating any holes or marks in her body; that way if Shino was too far away his bugs could create a shield around Tenten or behave as a tracking device.

When they entered the office, Tenten felt her entire body chill with the cold. Her thin shirt couldn't cover the way her nipples reacted, forming tiny yet noticeable bumps through her shirt.

The man behind the table had turned to greet the pair and immediately was drawn to her chest. Shino's hands became fists rather quickly but one glance from Tenten reassured him that she knew what her body was doing and how to protect herself.

"So you two would like to know if there is a job opening here? Do you know what type of place this is?" asked the short, balding man with horn rimmed glasses.

"Hai sir, my girlfriend and I are looking for a job. We have been traveling from village to village after running away from our war infested town in the Wind country. We are young and are in desperate need of money," explained Shino.

"Well boy, the thing is that I always have a place for a young beautiful girl such as yours over here; but if she's attached then she won't be willing to 'perform' certain activities, now will she?" the baldy questioned while removing his glasses to send a lecherous leer over Tenten's body.

"She maybe my girlfriend but she has no problem doing what we need for money as long as she doesn't have to sleep with anyone," Shino stated.

The owner seemed to agree with Shino's conditions but Tenten had her own thoughts to add to this deal.

"Sir, I would also like to have my boyfriend work in here. That way he won't have a problem in the future," she said while pushing her breasts out onto the table so the short man could see more of her assets.

"Well I'd have to see if I have any openings. I'm sure that you won't want to be a male stripper working alongside your girl, would you?" he offered.

"No. Don't you have anything else? Like a bartender or something. I would be highly uncomfortable with my boyfriend on stage with me," Tenten shouted out.

Shino was shocked. If he could be alongside her on stage it would make it easier to protect her.

But she was also right. If he was there by her side then Hiroshim wouldn't take one glance at her.

Still it didn't make Shino feel right.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"So I'm glad he finally agreed to let you bartend instead of strip by my side. I mean what idiot would put a person in a relationship on stage together. But at least this bed is comfortable," Tenten said while laying down on the bed provided for the pair in the clubs private rooms.

"Now the games begin."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N: ** Let me know how this chapter goes. I'll try to write another one in about two weeks by my birthday but I'm not sure since school has started again and I still have to work. Money's tight and then there is three birthdays this month: my sister's, my brother's, and most importantly mine.

So as a present from all of you I'd love it if you could review for me.

My b-day is Sept 23 which is today. So I've given you guys a chapter so which you can review.

umm at least 10 reviews for this chapter please!


	9. Chapter 9

October 2008

Standard Disclaimers apply to both Naruto and the movie/song from Race

--Lemon in this chapter between Neji and Sakura I'll be fangirling Neji.--

--Lemony action between Shino and Tenten--

Listen to Zara zara touch me from the movie **_Race_**…

www. You tube. com/ watch?vwnjPAEDrFd0 &featurerelated

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Hinata lay on her lover's chest as she rustled the sheets around her to cover her spent body. She knew she didn't have much time left to introduce Sasuke as her fiancé. In fact time seemed to pass more quickly since the day before when the Elders had announced that she had to bring forth a male of interest or be wed to one of her older, and unfavorable cousins. She unconsciously cringed at the thought and buried herself more into Sasuke's chest.

His warmth was welcoming to Hinata and the lazy circles he drew on her lower back calmed her inner storm many degrees.

Surprisingly he hadn't asked her why she was so tense when she came and stripped herself for him. Although Sasuke wasn't a conversationalist, he did prod Hinata whenever she was stressed.

Whenever she was around him, he became more human. At least that was what Tenten always mocked him with.

"Hey Hina, you know that you're going to start to show soon right?" asked Sasuke turning over his beautiful and still naked fiancé to lay his head on her womb.

Hinata sighed as she realized she had yet another problem approaching her with the Elders- her two month pregnancy.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Neji paced Sakura's living room. He had put away the abortion papers that he had found and decided to go about this problem in an entirely different way.

He would fuck Sakura into submission. Right before letting her get her release he would question her then he'd know the truth.

After all being close to orgasm made people forget multiple things, especially their most deep secrets.

As soon as Sakura stepped foot into her door, Neji swept her off her feet while kicking the door shut. His long dark hair trailed him as he held Sakura bridal style and kissed her with fevor.

Sakura sighed in contentment as she fisted Neji's shirt then decided to unbutton it as she let him take control of the assault being done to her lips. Sakura loved how Neji craved the control. It was something that let him feel free.

Setting Sakura down near the wall of her bedroom, Neji pulled his shirt off right before ripping Sakura's white medic top off of her flushed body. Neji smirked down at her as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"_She must have been fucking someone at work," screamed his conscience. _

But Neji would have none of that.

His lips decended downwards toward her areola, while his hand slipped inside of her white shorts.

She wasn't wearing panties either.

Sucking on her nipple he traced the outer lips of her secret place where she had let others beside him enter.

Neji bit her nipple and decided that he would have to teach her who she belonged to again. Slipping one finger deeper into her lower lips, Neji sucked on her newly bruised skin and then lapped at the blood he drew.

"Neji" she whispered while fisting whatever of his hair that she could. Sakura had no idea why she fucked all of the other men when Neji could make her feel the best. No other man could elicit such pleasure for her but it was as if she was purely addicted to having other men, no matter how satisfying Neji was.

Her core ached to be filled and his one finger wasn't cutting it for her. She moved him away from her a bit while pulling off her skirt then reaching for his pants and black covering.

His cock stood tall in the air as she licked her lips, reaching for his manhood and trying to place it at her entrance.

"Neji, fuck me" Her labored breath was making it difficult for her to say anything to him but she managed.

Neji however didn't listen. He leaned down and pulled one of Sakura's thighs over his shoulder and made her lean more on the wall.

In one swift motion, Neji's tongue made an appearance inside the hole of Sakura. Prodding her with force he could tell she was enjoying his ministrations as she groaned and pulled his head closer to her heated core.

"_Just a little bit more" thought Neji._

Sakura tightened her hold on Neji's head as she felt her orgasm approach her.

Neji's finger joined his tongue while he pulled back to see Sakura's face and question " Did you fucking murder my children and fucked other men behind my back?"

In one instant Sakura was bleached of all reply as Neji stopped everything he was doing and prodded her entrance with his erection. All she could do was beg for his cock, but every time he would only bring it closer to her hole then ask her again.

Neji could tell this would be a long night but he was determined to get this information out of Sakura.

_**

* * *

**_**xXx**

Shino had his arm draped around Tenten while they slept. She fit perfectly into his arms and there was no way she wanted him to let go. She graciously turned her body around and snuggled closer into his chest listening to the soft humming of his bugs. Some part of her hated that this was a part of their mission and some part of her was glad that she could at least pretend that Shino was affectionate and loving towards her.

She felt Shino stirring and was shocked when he pulled her in closer and rested his head on her shoulder. She was so close now and her legs were intertwined with his. Shino slightly musky scent was driving her crazy. She wanted him closer yet she didn't want to feel like this.

She didn't want to betray her marriage vows no matter how much Neji would.

And yet Tenten knew that she couldn't stop herself from slowly falling for Shino's gentlemanly behavior , the way his eyes glossed over when he looked at her and the way he always seemed to have her best interest in mind.

Shino sighed contently into Tenten's shoulder, knowing all too well that she could feel his breath against her bare shoulders. Slowly he let go of her and pulled her face up to look him in the eye.

Neither could tell what each others' eyes were saying but the moment Shino felt Tenten's lips on his, they both knew what they wanted.

A chance at happiness together.

**xXx**

Shino had gotten ready before Tenten and headed down to the club. Shino had heard from Kakashi-sensei that people in strip clubs usually liked their areas filled with beautiful women and not very interesting men.

Some of the men would be middle class, but most of them would be upper class and filthy rich.

It was the richest guy that was their target. Shino had expected that the man would be normal looking, nothing too identifiable.

But apparently Shino was wrong. The man who walked in registered under the targets name was exquisite- tall, pale and dusky blonde hair with the most interesting red eyes that glistened red in the sunlight.

Shino felt his heart crunch as he immediately could picture Tenten with such a creature. He had just started to get closer to his beloved when all of a sudden his stupid target would get in the way of not only the women he loved, but also his mission.

**xXx**

Tenten smiled to herself while she silently traced her lips while looking in the mirror of the strippers dressing room. Tonight was her first night at this particular club and she was making all the effort she could. This mission would be a success then she could request more missions with Shino. She was thouroughly enjoying her time with Shino, especially this morning.

Shino had kissed her multiple times before letting her get out and meet her fellow strippers. Tenten always felt loved and secure in his arms and around him.

Maybe she could always feel this way? Would be possible to make Shino fall for her?

Tenten smacked herself lightly on her forehead, what was she thinking?

"How could such an amazing guy want a girl like me? I couldn't even make my husband fall for me let alone a man who I've only just started getting closer to," she thought.

Getting dressed in a black skin tight one piece bathing suit, with cut outs in obscure shapes, Tenten smiled over to Monica who was going out on the stage with her.

Monica's long red hair was tied into a messy bun, while her white shorts and black halter were secured around her size two body. She wasn't as busty as Tenten but wasn't flat-chested either so Tenten wasn't intimidated by her.

But what Tenten really didn't like about Monica was the way she stared at Shino as if he were something that she wanted to toy around with. The intent in her eyes wasn't pure and Tenten felt rather on edge when Monica had come up and asked her directly about him.

"Hey Tenten, you know that hottie that got hired with you, right?" Monica asked tying her halter together so it could be easily released during her show.

"His name is Shino. Yeah I know him. Why?" the brunette replied.

"Is he any good in bed?"

Tenten was stunned and flabbergasted at the redhead's bluntness. Realizing that she was playing the part of his girlfriend, she answered truthfully based on whatever experience she had with him.

"Yes."

But as soon as the redhead smiled and looked toward Shino, Tenten had known that she had made a mistake. The redhead had smiled coyly at Shino and was simply looking at him as a fuck object.

Maybe Tenten was possessive of Shino, but whatever the reason was, Tenten would not let Monica bed Shino.

**xXx**

Shino had waited long enough and the seats were filled in the club. Although the club wasn't arranged like the one that Tenten and he had gone to during their trip here, it was still very inviting for the girls to come dance.

Each table was set up with a dance pole in the middle, while there were glass containers on the side of the stage where other non-sexually available girls were dancing. Mostly they were there to make show of their bodies, most probably because they had caught some form of sexually transmittable disease.

After all even though this was a strip club, they had to make sure their women were clean when 'serving' their clients. That's why the strippers would get routine checks and shots to keep them clean.

Shino hoped that he would be able to bribe Tenten's doctor easily because once the doctor looked at Tenten, he or she would be able to tell if Tenten was a virgin or not by examining her vagina for infections.

When the stage lights flashed, Shino's eye sight drifted toward their target, Hiroshim. The man was sitting on the opposite end of where Tenten was practicing earlier this morning. That meant that she would have to work twice as hard to get his attention.

Unless Shino could do something about it.

Shino called over the waiter and sent Hiroshim and his table a round of drinks. Thankfully his bugs were well acquainted with the yeast family so they could tell him which mixtures would taste best and be most alcoholically potent.

Then with a swish of Shino's bugs, the waiter fell soaking the floor and the seats with the alcohol.

Shino grinned as the waiter tried to apologize profusely to Hiroshim and then relocated them to the only vacant seat, where Tenten would be performing.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

The music started playing and the lights on the stage were turned on to a dimmed version. The music was an erotic mix from an Indian dialect, but everyone knew that the focus wouldn't be on the music, but on the women.

First the male dancers came in wearing masks to cover their faces, they were all wearing something very small leafs to cover their man parts but that was all they were wearing.

Monica came in after the men, followed by Arin, a short raven haired girl with a body very similar to Hinata's.

After three other girls, Shino saw Tenten.

_All I Seee…_

_Is Her Touch_

The girls started playing with the males, caressing their chests while rounding their hips. Shino looked on as Tenten was facing Hiroshim as she directed her moments toward him.

_Oooooo_

_Can I Get Ya_

The lust in the room was growing at a reasonable rate. The women didn't start stripping immediately but started their dance routine.

_Oooooo_

_Can I Touch Ya_

The males were made their poles as the women started wrapping their legs around their waists.

Shino kept his eyes on Tenten.

_Oooooo_

_Can I Get Ya_

_Oooooo_

_Can I Touch Ya_

_Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me_

_Ah Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me_

_Ah Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me_

Tenten let her legs go from around her male's waist but instead traced her high stiletto up and down his leg while running her hands through his hair. Shino noticed that she hadn't stopped swaying her hips. Hiroshim had noticed also because he could see the wetness that started to seep through her black one-piece.

_Ah Zara Zara .. Oooo Ooo Ooo_

_Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me_

_Ah Zara Zara_

_Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me_

_Ah Zara Zara_

_Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me_

_Ah Zara Zara_

_Oooo Ooo Ooo_

Tenten undid her hair ties and tied her male's hands behind his back. Then she started grinding up against him making sure to put extra pressure on his crotch. Tenten turned around to look Hiroshim in the eye as she pulled herself up on her male's body.

_Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein_

_Beqkaar Hum_

_Dum Da Dum Da Dum_

_Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein_

_Beqkaar Hum _

The way Tenten locked eyes with Hiroshim made Shino feel uncomfortable. His pants were unbelievably tight, but he knew he had to take deep breaths as to not lose control of the situation.

Tenten started to set her male in a sitting postion, then rocked in his lap while removing the top half of her one piece.

_Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me_

_Ah Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me_

_Ah Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me_

The male dancer reached down to lick Tenten's shoulder and she shuddered. Losing her lock with Hiroshim, she turned to look at Shino. His eyes were coated with lust, yet they didn't make her feel uncomfortable the way that Hiroshim's did.

_I love the way you touchin me, feeling me  
Boy im gonna be rebelling  
Boy my little secrets gonna let you know  
That wen you put your arms around me  
I love the way you surround me  
Oh boy I m gonna lose control_

Tenten pulled her self off of her male's lap and proceded to pull off the remainder of her one piece by reaching down and sticking her ass in the air. Her hands caressed her bare breasts for a moment before she thumbed her thong panties down only an inch.

Those she left on.

_Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me  
Ah Zara Zara  
Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me  
Ah Zara Zara  
Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me  
Ah Zara Zara_

But not before walking over to Hiroshim's table and spreading her legs on the pole that was built into it. Sliding her back down the pole, she could see Hiroshim looking at her thoroughly soaked panties. He pulled himself closer and she did something she would never do if Shino hadn't been looking at her.

She shoved her soaked panties into his face and smothered him into it.

Hiroshim stiffened and licked her panties. Then using his teeth he nibbled on them until he pulled them down.

_One time touch me like this  
I like what you want  
What you give its a risk  
_

_Two time touch me like this  
Together wanna fasa d style the way that a lover  
_

_Three time touch me by far  
Gets over here comes the crazy with me in my car  
_

_Its one time touch me like this  
I know what you want, what you can, what you say.. my lover_

Shino stood shocked then went immediately into overprotective mode as he saw Tenten's exposed nether curls.

But he didn't need to worry, because Tenten hooked her stiletto into her thong and pulled it back up before anyone else could see.

Their target had seen and that was good enough, because the sight caused him to orgasm.

The lights turned off and Tenten ran off stage, not before motioning to Shino that she wanted him to follow her.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

There was no way Shino would deny that his innocent Tenten had caused such a reaction among the multiple men in the room. But the way that she aroused him was undoubtedly the worst. She was the one person he wanted, yet the one person who he couldn't have.

But when he walked into their shared room, he hadn't expected to see _that._

There on the bed lay Tenten bare naked, with her legs spread. Her long fingers playing with her curls and she was saying Shino's name.

Not Neji, not anyone, just Shino.

She leaned up on her right arm and beckoned him to the bed.

"Shino-kun, please, just touch me," her tone bordered on begging but was filled with desire.

Shino quickly tore apart his clothes, without giving the situation another thought and jumped into bed with her.

Tracing her body with his hands, he pulled her up to him. Tenten wasn't expecting him to look at her with such love, lust yet but love was something that she didn't know that could be for her.

Kissing her deeply and desperately, Shino rocked his naked erection near her arousal. As his lips sucked hers, and his tongue wrapped around hers, Tenten pulled Shino closer and let out a whimper.

But he wasn't going to enter her. Not until she uttered three words for him.

Instead he dragged his lips down her body and lovingly suckled her breasts while grabbing her ass from behind. His dick was still close to her but he let it enter her just slightly but never truly inside her.

The pleasure Tenten felt was nothing like she felt ever before. Even her previous experiences with Shino didn't prepare her for a feeling such as this.

His caresses were slow and yet powerful. She could feel every emotion in his body. She could feel his lips, arousal and even the buzz of his bugs inside of him.

Shino trailed his lips lowers until he saw Tenten's brown neatly trimmed curls. She started bucking her hips upward as Shino blow hot breath onto her.

"Shino-kun, please."

She had given him permission and he has obliged. With one thrust of his tongue, Tenten thrusted her hips harder into his mouth.

He placed his hands on her hip bone and traced it hard. He was holding down her hips.

His pink tongue licked at her right side first then dipped into her vaginal entrance, only to trace over her left side.

Tenten grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. Shino was tasting her and she was enjoying every moment of it. After all she was glad he was with her not Monica right this moment, doing the same to her.

Shino lingered upwards and sucked on Tenten's clitoris. He continued his ministrations on her before shoving his tongue in and out of her vagina with great speed.

Tenten's breath labored and Shino could feel her growing tighter. His own arousal was causing him pain, but if he could taste more of his beloved then he'd be fine.

With Shino's effort, Tenten couldn't hold back.

She came all over his face while pushing him closer inside of her by her hands.

Breathing for a moment to catch her heart, Tenten grabbed Shino up and pushed his back onto the bed.

She had to take care of his not so little problem.

She let her eyes linger for a moment at his body, until she was stopped by the eight inch wonder that was his dick. Involuntarily she licked her lips.

**xXx

* * *

  
**

**A/N: ** I hope that makes up for not updating for a month. But then again I didn't get enough reviews to write faster. Sorry guys, its ur own fault.

I'm going to tell you that the Indian song is amazing, listen to it while reading the chapter

**Translation of the song:**

_Zara Zara _– means just a little bit. Zara means little so in essence the line means, "Touch me, kiss me even just a little bit"

_Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein- _Bin without Tereyou Sanamlover Is this Jahanworld Mein in; sentence Without you, lover, in this world

_Beqkaar Hum- _Beqkaar without peace Hum me; sentence Without you, lover, in this this world, I'm without peace

_Dum Da Dum Da Dum that's just music rhyme _

_Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein_

_Beqkaar Hum _

The rest of the parts were English that I used.


	10. Chapter 10

TenTen: the married Virgin

Chapter 10

November 2008

* * *

**xXx**

She ruffled her fancy kimono, refolded the obi properly, and brushed her hair; repeating the action at least ten times before her sister had come and threatened to tie her hands behind her back.

To say Hinata was nervous was an understatement.

She didn't really care about the council's thoughts on Sasuke. She was more worried about how Neji would take her introducing the Uchiha as the Hyuuga leader's husband.

After all, wasn't Sasuke the reason Neji couldn't be married to Sakura?

Pushing thoughts of Neji out of her head, Hinata walked down the round staircase to the main dining room. Sasuke was going to come in a few minutes. The dinner was to start promptly at seven and it was nearly half past six.

Hinata paced around the dining room and made sure to have the servants place Sasuke next to her.

The elders came at a snail's pace into the dining room, taking their assigned places and waiting for the potential groom.

Hanabi sat her sister's side and was lightly squeezing her hand every time the elders looked at Hinata with appraising eyes.

Neji sat looking at his empty plate seeming to disregard everything that was going on around him. The only reason a branch member was at the main branch dining hall was because he was the branch house leader.

Five minutes before seven, Sasuke strutted through the Hyuuga dining hall, bowing slightly to the eldest of the elders then standing behind Hinata.

Glancing up at her fiancé's face, Hinata stood up and smiled shyly.

"I'd like your attention please. I'd like to introduce to everyone, Uchiha Sasuke, my fiancé and the father of my child," she said looking to the painting of her father that wrapped around the dining hall among the paintings of the previous Hyuuga leaders.

A slight approving hum was echoed throughout the dining hall.

From all but one.

Neji stood and walked out of the dining hall, unbeknownst to him that Hinata had already seen his teary eyes.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Neji lay with his face flat on the bed, trying to muffle his cries.

He wasn't crying because Hinata had found love in the Uchiha. He was quite happy for her. The way that the Uchiha had looked at his baby cousin was full with admiration and affection.

He was only saddened by the fact that he seemed to have lost everything that he held onto.

Last night could have been the most devastating night of his entire life.

After spending hours breaking Sakura's stubborn mind, Neji learned that he had no idea what he had been doing in his life.

He had wasted away five years of his life wanting to be Sakura's husband while she only wanted him to grace her bed not her life.

"Everyone was right," thought Neji.

She had confessed to him that he wasn't the only one she was sleeping with. She told him that she didn't really love him. And she told him she had aborted three of his children; the children he wanted her to have.

Suppressing a groan, Neji released more tears.

How in the world had he missed such a betrayal? She was just playing him and he fell for it.

Some genius he was.

_Tap tap tap._

Neji rose to his door to open it after checking his reflection. He was shocked to find Sasuke standing there.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

They exchanged only their names as greetings before heading to the gardens behind Neji's room.

"Listen Hyuuga, I don't care if you have a problem with me marrying Hinata. Personally I'd like to beat you into oblivion for what you did to my sister. But what Hinata and I have is not revenge," said Sasuke.

" Uchiha, I'm not troubled by what you and Hinata have. You're good for her. I made a big mistake with the way I treated Tenten. Sakura, she wasn't worth all the pain that I gave to Tenten. I want to make up for the five years of pain I've given her. If she'll let me," said Neji starring at the lilies that Tenten loved to plant every summer.

Sasuke smiled at Neji before telling him that he still had a chance to patch up with Tenten but that he should do it as soon as she came back from her mission.

Neji sat a while longer staring at the lilies while Sasuke tore the divorce papers that he has originally came to give Neji.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

Tenten licked her lips before trailing her tongue down his shaft.

He was definitely standing tall for her attention, but she really didn't know what to do.

She let her body control her motions not thinking about what she was doing.

Kissing his balls lightly, Tenten made her way to the head of his cock.

The taste of his precum was elating, slightly thick already and almost sour in taste. But Tenten mostly wanted to run her tongue all over his cock not just taste his precum. Sliding him as much as she could into her mouth, she hummed in appreciation of his size, causing Shino to buck his hips under her hands.

She tried to roll her tongue around the head of his penis while moving her own mouth up and down.

Tenten began sucking his cock into her mouth. His delighted moan was music to her ears as she felt him bump against the back of my throat. Every so often she would increase the suction then pull back, knowing that he would feel pleasure longer like that.

His hands fisted in her hair, just resting there as Tenten bobbed her head over his cock. Her hands pumped the parts of him that she couldn't fit in her mouth. His taste and moans were more necessariy to Tenten than air seemed to be. Just to have him so close to her was an emotional override. The past few days he had spent with her had probed her into thinking that maybe once she and Neji were through that she could possibly have a real relationship with Shino. For the time being she would relish in the physical aspect of their relationship, however confusing it maybe. Tenten loved feasting on him, wondering why she had kept away from his cock for so long. And while she loved his cock in her mouth; Shino was a state of bliss at the feeling of being side of her. To Tenten, Shino's cock was an indescribable mix of flavors that could only be described as Shino. While to Shino, Tenten's hot little mouth was heaven around him.

"Tenten, you feel so fucking good," he groaned. "I love your mouth; it's so damn hot and wet."

Tenten could tell when he was getting closer; his hands tightened in her hair, his moans of her name grew louder, and his shaft seemed to grow in her mouth. His hips started to move faster into her cavern and neither one of them wanted it to end. Moving one of her hands between his legs, Tenten grasped his balls and massaged him with her fingers.

"I'm going to—" His voice broke off as his release came and she felt his hot cum hit the back of her throat. Tenten eagerly swallowed as she continued sucking and licking his flesh.

"Shino, I don't think this is going to work. I can't keep doing this without knowing where we are going," Tenten said resting her head on his chest.

Catching his breath, Shino fixed her hair and covered her with his other arm.

"Can we talk about this tonight? Right now you have to get outside and find _him_"

No matter how shy Shino was, he still felt affection for the one girl besides Hinata who had put in an effort to get to know him better. Since Kiba's funeral, Tenten had taken to visiting the memorial more often. Many times she would run into him there and the two of them would just sit next to each other and say nothing at all. But those times seemed to be most comfortable between them two.

Kiba had died on a mission with Tenten while saving her. The mission was easy up until the end when Kiba decided to be his own rash self and impulsively ran into the warehouse to save their target. The ninjas had taken notice and attacked the two of them at full force.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

  
**

It wasn't hard to find Hiroshim. He was sitting by the bar with two of the strippers sitting on his lap. The blonde one of them was nipping at his neck while the other was sucking on blonde's neck.

Tenten swayed her way to bar while Shino shifted to the other side of the bar to serve the drinks.

Thankfully his uncle was a brewer who used his knowledge of bugs to make great alcohol.

She hadn't bothered to get the smell of sex off of her and was now dressed in a pair of shorts that could barely cover her ass. Her shirt was actually a sleeveless vest that she tied underneath her breasts.

Hiroshim's eyes were on Tenten while she sat on the stool next to him. He pushed aside the two ladies and ran his hand over Tenten's arm.

"A shot of tequila for the lady here" he ordered Shino, who covertly handed Tenten a shot of seltzer.

"The name is Hiroshim, I'm staying at the Inn across the street room number 12. How about you and I head on over there to break my bed in?"

"I'm Tenten and I have a boyfriend," she replied.

"That is even better. How about we ask him to come along?"

She stood there shocked but smiled.

"Why not?"

* * *

**Notes: **

**Sorry this was totally not TenShino. I promise more Tenten in the next chapter I just need to get my head cleared out.**

**Anyone want a threesome? **


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten: The married Virgin

Chapter 11

April 2009-October 2009

* * *

Sasuke smiled down at his fiancé. It felt good to call this entire relationship official. At the end of the month when Tenten would return from her mission, they would hold an official ceremony.

Sasuke was surprised that the clan had openly accepted his and Hinata's relationship. But he did suppose that Hinata's pregnancy had allowed them to be more accepting. Of course, they wouldn't want their heir to be pregnant out of wedlock. The council would have to get them married before the child would show.

They had agreed to wait until Tenten came back from her mission to have a official engagement. Until then, the council had allowed them to sign the binding contract for a potential wedding. The Hyuugas had agreed to pay for the entire wedding as long as Sasuke had agreed to live with the Hyuugas. He didn't have to worry about having to give up his family name for now. When the child is born, Hinata declared that depending on the eyes the child would be trained in the familial arts of its parent.

But right now, Sasuke was content with simply laying here with his pregnant fiancé and not worrying about how the world would see them.

Sakura walked into the hospital. She was scheduled for another abortion. This had become routine to her.

Sakura would walk into the hospital wearing something to hid her own image, complete the paperwork and then wait for the nurse to take her to the room where a abortion doctor would perform the procedure.

But somehow today, Sakura was nervous. The anger and hurt that she had seen in Neji's eyes made her even more apprehensive than ever to have an abortion. When he had come to find out the truth from her, she didn't expect him to be that physically cruel to her. He hadn't harmed her body but the way he fucked her made her realize that he was truly and deeply hurt by her actions.

The finished paperwork lay in her hands and the nurse was waiting to receive them. Sakura handed the nurse the papers and walked into the examination room. She dressed into the paper slip and rested on the reclined table. For the first time, Sakura felt sinful while laying on the table.

The pink haired medic passed chakra through her hands and motioned them above her womb. It had been just a few weeks but Sakura had known that she had conceived again. She could feel the light flickering of chakra from her baby.

A baby. For the first time, it was a baby, not a fetus not a clump of cells but a baby that was hers and Neji's. It wasn't something that was a big impact to her life right now but it was still there, forming in Sakura's body.

The door opened and an old wrinkled man stepped through the door wearing a doctor's coat and a smile. He was Sakura's doctor. For the past few years, ever since Sakura had conceived her first child, he would ask her if she was sure. And everytime she would reply 'yes' without hesitation.

"So Sakura-san, are you sure you want to have another abortion?" asked Dr. Nakamaru.

This time Sakura hesitated.

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**

There were photographs covering the ground of Neji's bedroom floor. His eyes scanned through so many of them and he couldn't help but smile. He had made two piles and the bigger of the two were the ones he was keeping.

On top of the bigger pile, Neji had placed his Team Gai picture. The pictures were the ones formed Neji's life.

The first picture in the pile was of Neji and his father standing side by side, the day Neji received his seal. The next picture was a family picture with Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi and Hizashi. That picture was the last one that Neji had with his father. No matter what happened to Neji he would always keep that picture with him.

It was Neji's dream to be a father. He wanted to be like Hizashi to his own children. In the past five years, Neji had dreamt that his children would be with Sakura. He dreamed that his children would look up to him and adore him. But now it seemed that fatherhood wasn't in Neji's fate. Because he knew that even if he had children, he could never become like his father to them. Hizashi was a man of his word, someone who was sacrificing and loving. Hizashi would give up his life for his family rather than live for himself.

And Neji had done just the opposite of that.

He lived for himself. He craved Sakura and went against his entire family for her. He lied and manipulated his loved ones so that he could frolic with Sakura, while his wife waited for him. Hizashi had never, not once, cheated on his wife, Neji's mother. Neji, on the other hand, did not but cheat on Tenten.

Going through his pictures once more, Neji's sight fell upon his wedding picture. This was the day he was bound to Tenten, the day he ruined her life. He could see the nervousness and anticipation on her face for their wedding night. He could see how happy she was to have him by her side.

If only he could make up for his mistakes…

**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**

Shino listened in carefully as Hiroshim entertained Tenten.

Hiroshim ordered a shot of tequila for Tenten, while ordering a gin and tonic mixture for himself. He had given Tenten a placebo drink that looked like the tequila that Hiroshim had ordered for her.

While Hiroshim was busy paying attention to Tenten and all the tricks her tongue could do, Shino had passed a few drops of tasteless herbal bugs to make a man the size of Hiroshim fall unconscious.

Shino was glad that Hiroshim himself had suggested the idea of a threesome between Tenten, himself, and Shino. This way he would be able to make sure Tenten was safe while still getting the mission complete. Tenten would not have to use any of her extra training on Hiroshim, but still would be able to take out Hiroshim.

Tenten smiled into Hiroshim's mouth as she saw Shino's eyes glisten with knowledge. She knew that he had agreed to the idea of a 'threesome' with Hiroshim. Granted it was only for the mission, but Tenten was excited to have Shino on her side in any sexual situation.

She rolled her hips over Hiroshim's old bones and turned to the bar to take her shot of tequila. She reached over to grab Hiroshim's drink as well and pressed her breasts against Hiroshim's face. She ran the hand that held his drink down Hiroshim's chest to tease him slightly. She placed the glass onto Hiroshim's lips and made him drink the gin and tonic Shino mixed for him.

He drank the mixture while looking straight into Tenten's eyes and squeezing her ass.

The next moment Shino knew, he and Tenten were hauling Hiroshim's dead weight of a body into the hotel room that they were renting. They had died him up against the rail of the bed, while keeping a vile of body paralyzing serum nearby on a stool. The interrogations would start as soon as he would regain consciousness.

While Shino and Tenten waited for Hiroshim to regain consciousness, they decided to finally talk over their situation.

They were sitting by the corner of the room nearest to the window. Tenten was leaning her head on Shino's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her. The emotionally draining part of their mission was over, now they had to extract the location of the missing girls, and the other buyers of the girls.

"Tenten, sometimes I wish I could stop the world right here," Shino said.

Even though the situation was not pretty, Tenten understood what Shino meant. She was content right here in his arms.

" I know what you mean. I don't want this mission to be over. I wish I could stay here with you forever," Tenten sighed.

" You should leave him. He doesn't make you happy. He doesn't care for you. Leave him and stay with me forever." Shino didn't need to mention Neji's name for Tenten to understand. She looked at him and knew that Shino was sincere about his proposition.

"I've already sent back the divorce papers. He won't be in my life anymore. But Shino, just because we're physical doesn't mean we're in love."

Shino pondered her statement. She had a valid point.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean eventually we can't fall in love. Tenten, I've always admired you. You're dedicated to those you care about. You stood by my side when everyone decided to leave me alone. You're beautiful even when you are fighting a thousand shinobi, covered in dirt and blood. All I know is that this mission has allowed me to grow closer to you than ever before. And that's something I don't want to give up," Shino smiled at her. He needed to let her know what he felt. Sure it wasn't an outright declaration of love but he wasn't even sure himself if he loved her. Granted he was in love with her, but did he really love her?

Listening to his words carefully, Tenten realized Shino was right. She needed to learn to love again. After giving her heart and soul to Neji, and getting it rejected had torn her to pieces. Tenten needed to learn how to love again.

Even if it meant letting Shino slowly heal her heart again.


	12. Chapter 12

Please don't kill me for not updating this…

Be warned: Limey/Lemony action

* * *

Tenten: The Married Virgin

Chapter 12

* * *

There was something different in making love to the woman carrying a child. Never had Sasuke imagined that he would be lying in the Hyuuga mansion about to make love to the woman everyone had once deemed weak.

He let his fingers drift across Hinata's cheek. The touch of her soft skin felt smoothing to his rough callused fingers. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be the one to make her happy, or that she would willingly be his.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's sleeping form closer to his body, molding her against him before he placed a pleasant kiss on her forehead. She was his princess, his prized possession and the only thing that made his heart beat a million times when she walked by.

Hinata pulled in closer to his heartbeat and placed a soft kiss on his chest. She knew that he liked to hold her close when she was asleep. It was his way of protecting her; his way of claiming her as his. She pushed her head up and brushed her lips against his. Sasuke smiled into her mouth and turned the innocent kiss into a way of expression.

He wasn't much of a talker. Words didn't come as easy to him as they did to Naruto. Sasuke was a man of few words, and his best way of communication was through physical means.

If he was angry, he would fight and train and spar. If he was upset, he was sulk in the corner. He dealt with sadness by pulling away. Yet when he loved, he was the most physical of all. He soothed Hinata down to her very soul. If Hinata was worried, he'd place a hand over hers and give it just a little bit of pressure. If she was under stress from the Council, his hands worked miracles on her tense shoulders or neck. Hinata rarely got upset but when it did happen, Sasuke was by her side running his hands down her arms. Every touch calmed her, every touch made her melt into him.

Sasuke was a talented lover. He knew exactly where to touch Hinata to make her forget her troubles. He knew that the best way to entice her was to breathe softly in the nook of her neck.

Shifting a little in Hinata's oak wood and marble bed, Sasuke deepened the kiss. He ran his lips over Hinata's lips seeking entrance. Hinata pushed Sasuke onto his back without leaving his lips. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as if her very existence depended on him. A familiar hunger grew between the engaged couple. They both were eager to please each other.

One of Sasuke's hands drifted over Hinata's nightgown. She had chosen to wear a light purple chiffon nightgown that ended right below her curved butt. Sasuke left her mouth and trailed kisses down her throat. Sucking just a bit on her collar bone, Sasuke pulled the strap of her gown off her shoulder and removed the left side of gown exposing a round, fair breast.

Every inch of her skin pulled him to her. He had touched her many times before but every time was like his first time. He loved the way her blush travelled down from her check to right above her heaving breast. He kissed her once more and took her breast into his hand.

Hinata could feel herself getting wetter. She had chosen to wear the skimpy nightgown so she could easily entice her fiancé. It had been a long time since she had him properly. Ever since he heard about her pregnancy, he treaded carefully around her body. Right now, she'd make sure he properly pleased her. She ran her fingers over his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Every time his lips touched hers, she felt a burning sensation in her chest. She left his mouth and traveled down his chest, repeating all the ministrations he had done to her.

Slowly they lost themselves in each other. Each touch, each kiss and each thrust was met with enthusiasm. Silently they vowed to always protect each other, to love each other and to hold on to the things that they valued.

* * *

Sakura paced her living room in what seemed like a disturbed trance. She had hesitated when the doctor had asked her for assurance about her abortion. She placed her hand over her flat stomach and ran a bit of chakra through it.

For the past two days, she had been checking the chakra print on her unborn child, her child with Neji. Generally she would disregard such a mistake, but when she sat there thinking about the cluster of cells in her womb, she was instantly reminded of the hurt she saw in Neji's eyes.

The pink haired medic never once thought about how he would feel if he caught her with the many other men she had fucked. She never once gave a care about how hurt he would be if he found out how many of his children she had murdered. Yet when he came to her and she saw how shattered he was, Sakura couldn't go through with the murder of one more child.

Falling back onto the couch, Sakura realized that while she slept with many other men, the only constant in her life was Neji. For the past few years, he was the one she went to with her troubles. The tall Hyuuga man was the one she spent time with. He was the one she cooked for and ate with. Neji was the one person who supported her and cared for her regardless of how she behaved.

And now she had lost him and everything that she held dear to herself.

Once again she regressed to the broken 13 year old left by herself while her teammates and sensei abandoned her. Once again she was the weakest link in her village and the one person who couldn't protect what she loved.

This time she was in Sasuke's shoes, hurting everyone who loved her.

* * *

The sun was finally shining through the Hokage tower. It was nearly an hour past sunrise and Naruto was already busy at work. He knew that if he wanted to be off for Ino's doctor's appointment, he would have to work hard and fast to get all his work done.

Time did great justice to the man that had once been considered too unstable to become Hokage. Naruto was proving his worth to everyone in the village including the Council members. His determination to make the Village and the Fire Country a safe place for all ninjas was admirable.

Hearing a tap on the window, Naruto looked up to see a messenger bird. This was the messenger bird assigned to Tenten and Shino.

The small brown bird had two scrolls tied to his feet. Naruto untied the bird and reached into his drawer to pull out a bag of peanuts that he fed to the bird before letting it fly out to the outpost.

Naruto read the smaller scroll first and concluded that Tenten and Shino had successfully accomplished their mission and were headed back to the village. He also learned of the intimate workings of Hiroshim's ordeals. Satisfied that his friends were safe and successful, Naruto began to unravel the largest piece of parchment, Naruto recognized the official seals of Konoha and the official seal of the Hyuuga. Before him sat the one piece of paper that could grant two suffering individuals the right to the happiness they desired. All he had to do was add his own seal and then send it off to officiator.

The blonde Hokage placed the divorce document on his desk and leaned back into his comfortable chair. He had really hoped that Neji would learn to love his wife the way she loved him. Sadly, the union would bring nothing but misery to the two and Naruto would have to reassign them to separate teams. Many years of working together were now coming to an end.

A soft knock brought Naruto out of his musings. His secretary hushed in and asked for a bit of time to see a guest. Naruto nodded his approval. He cleaned up the scroll and placed it in his desk, unsigned.

In an instant, Neji Hyuuga was in front of Naruto, in what seemed an apologetic way. Each word that came out of Neji's mouth was heartfelt and sincere.

"Hokage-same, I have come to apologize for the behavior I have put forth you. It took me sometime but I have realized that not all things are as they seem. My attitude was that of superiority. I have been rude and insolent towards my Leader, my family and friends. I would like to beg for your forgiveness and a chance to prove myself to you and the village," said Neji.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him. Neji was older and much more skilled in holding his thoughts and expressions to himself. The Neji that had lived in the past would never have bowed to someone and admitted his shortcomings.

Naruto smiled his signature smile and stood up. The divorce papers would have to wait until Tenten came back to hopefully what would be a new and improved Neji.

* * *

The water in the river was cold. Tenten could feel the chill massaging into her sore muscles. She and Shino had taken to racing each other to the middle of the forest. Her heart beat was erratic the entire way most especially when Shino would catch up to her and breathe softly down her bare neck.

Once or twice, Shino had taken the lead but eventually Tenten caught up and beat him. Or rather she believed that he let her beat him. For Shino, losing to Tenten wasn't a matter of lost pride. He just rather loved seeing her smile when she reached the river and realized that he hadn't beaten her there.

Tenten loved the feeling of the warm sun on her skin. Coupled with the cold water and the slight breeze, Tenten felt as if this day was a sampling of heaven.

Slowly, she stripped herself of her clothing; keeping only her scrolls, weapons and towel nearby, Tenten dipped into the river and sighed contently.

In a distance, she could sense Shino approaching. It would be a waste to leave the water, especially since he would arrive well before she would be dressed. Sinking deeper into the water, Tenten smiled up at Shino. He too was disrobing but unlike Tenten, he kept his boxers on. Slowly, as if to warn his bugs, Shino tested the water and decided the cold temperature was suitable for them. Tenten could feel the water ripple as Shino moved closer to her. The water felt warmer when Shino wrapped his arms around her.

Tenten suddenly became very aware of her nakedness when she felt Shino drift from her breast down to her waist to rest. She looked up at him and in his eyes she could read every emotion he felt and every thought that crossed his mind.

Every inch of her was begging her to trust him. She leaned into his embrace and let his touch relax her. The fact that Shino's touch could make her feel so many things at once made her mind spin. If he wanted, his touch would bring arousal to her. His touch also bought security, pleasure, comfort and love to her.

They would be home in no more than a day. She would see to it that the Hokage had made her divorce official. Tenten would give Shino a fighting chance to make her fall in love with him without the pressures of society.


End file.
